Twisted Angel
by I have a new user name email i
Summary: [Complete] Hermione, along with 3 other students are chosen to go to America to help with order matter's, But has Hermione changed since fith year? And can she handle everything that's going on? HG DM
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

At the end of their fifth year, Hermione and her friends boarded the train.

She sat with her friends in one of the compartments, talking and playing

games. She had no idea that this summer would be one of change. She didn't

know that her Mum and Dad couldn't care less if she came home or not.

When the train finally stopped, she hugged her friends and told them to

write. When she came through the

barrier and found her parents waiting for her, she noticed they didn't look

happy to see her. "Hi mum and dad, I missed you guys" she greeted them. Her

parents said nothing at first. Finally her mum spoke

"Its too bad you couldn't stay at school for the summer or with one of your

friends."

Shocked, Hermione quickly tried to cover up her hurt with a forced smile.

On the way home in the car, her mum turned around to talk to her. "Oh yeah,

we have some news that we felt it would be better to tell you when you came

home so we didn't write to you.

What news? Hermione thought. "What is it, mum?" asked Hermione. "Well, my

sister, your aunt Lavenia passes away two weeks ago." her mother replied

bluntly. Hermione was shocked. How could they keep that from her, she may

have not been close to her aunt but it wasn't right for her parents to keep

that a secret. "Mum! how could you keep this from me for two weeks?!" she

practically yelled.

"Well, there's more. Your cousin Hanna is living with us now." It became

quiet. Great thought Hermione. Hanna was three years younger than her and

they had never been the best of friends. She thought Hermione was weird when

she had found out what kind of school Hermione attended. She also had made

up lies to Hermione's old friends from her muggle saying, saying that

Hermione was crazy and had been sent away to get help.

"Well isn't that nice." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes it is. Hanna's a darling, she cleans her room and gets perfect

grades,," replied her mother. She kept on about what a joy it was to have

Hanna live with them.

"Ok, mum. I get it she's great and you wish I hadn't come home right?"

"Oh Hermione you're just jealous." her father admonished her. It was the

first thing he said since she had been picked up.

So this is how the first week of summer went. Hermione came home to find

that Hanna had been given her room. Her smiling parents said "We fixed up

the study for you, Sweetie" Hermione was so angry when she had walked in to

Hanna's room without knocking and found her sitting at her desk working on

some summer school homework.

"Hey, you cant just come in with out knocking!" Hanna yelled.

"Well this used to be my room until you moved in and took over." Hermione

bit back angrily. She was so mad and hurt by her parents had done.

She felt like screaming and crying but she didn't.

For the whole first week Hanna did everything to get her in trouble. She

accused Hermione of taking her homework and hiding it, and of taking her

clothes and anything else she thought might get Hermione in trouble. Finally

Hermione had had enough. She'd packed her stuff and moved in with her friend

of hers, Hale who was a muggle but understood what Hermione was going

through. Hermione soon started hanging out with Hale and her friends. Hale

was two years older than her and they had met at a party over the summer a

few years ago. Hale and her friends were kind of wild as they went to night

clubs and showed fake id's. After hanging out with them and all the hurt

from what her parents had done, Hermione started to change but not for the

better.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N Just so you know I'm telling this from Hermione's POV, I didn't do that with the pro logue.

I spent most of the summer hanging out with Hale and her friends, well now there were my friends too but it wasn't like that to start with. I got use to sleeping late because we stayed out late. I didn't see my so called parents accept for when I went to get my things when I decided to move out. A few weeks befor the end of summer an owl arrived with a letter from Hogwarts with a list of books I'd need for the up coming year, to tell the truth I didn't really feel like going back if my friends had writen over the summer I didn't get the letters. And school didn't seem so important right now like it had once. I had told Hale about my school, and about how I wasn't sure I wanted to return to it. she said if I didn't want to go back I could stay with her. Her famly was in America but had lots of money that's how she could go out and party all night and keep her small house paid for. She didn't work most of the time and if she did it didn't last long, she'd over sleep and get fired. Today she was out shopping with her friends I sat out on the padio by the in-ground pool. When I really thought about it I didn't want to be like Hale going to parties all the time and all, so what if she had money that wasn't the way I wanted to live.  
"Hermione..Herm.." Hale called from inside the house. I got up and went in "yeah". There's a letter here it was forwarded to this address from your mum and dad." I took it and opened it it was from Harry and Ron, funny they sent it by muggle post. I'd ask them about it later, they had writen to ask if I'd meet them in Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow to pick up school books and stuff. I turned the letter over to write an answer, finely I wrote sure see you there at.. 1:30. I sealed the envalope and sent it off. That Saturday I met them outside the book store Florish and Blots, I decided not to dress so wild like I had done for most of the summer maybe being wild and stuff wasn't really my thing, I had dressed in a terquoise tank top and faded blue jeans. "Hi.. why didn't you two write all summer?"  
"We couldn't write we were busy with the order." Harry answered. "Oh, I understand" I said. I started to tell them I wasn't sure I wanted to go back to school but stopped myself I was sure now I was going back, I had had a summer of fun but now I had to finish school. I got all the books I needed and some extra things, quills and parchment. "Well bye I'll see you on the first of September" I said hugging them as I got ready to leave. I had really missed my best friends, maybe if I had writen to them and not went off to Hale's the summer would have been better. I had told them about my parents and Hanna. Back at Hale's I started packing my trunk I had a week to get ready but I wanted to start now. I washed all my robes and organized my books and took out old one's I didn't need anymore. I was in the middle of packing when Hale came in and flopped down on my bed "I'm so bord" she said. I simply told her to quit going out at night and to find something to do like school or something constructive. She rolled her eyes and said "you aren't so perfect Hermione Granger shall I remind you how your summer was spent?" "No I know how I spint it but I don't want to be like that now." I rolled my eyes back at her. "Whatever I'm going to get ready to go out." "Again didn't you hear anything I said?" "Yeah but I really don't care." She left slamming the door behind her, fine I wasn't trying to say I was perfect but I wasn't going to fight with her maybe she'd been living like a party girl for too long to change. I closed my trunk and started reading one of the new books for sixth year. On the first I didn't have any choice but to call my mum and ask for a ride to the train station. She wasn't happy about it. But she agreed and she picked me up without Hanna or dad. Most of the ride was quite and finely she said "Hermione I'm sorry I don't know why we acted the way we did when you came home.." I just shruged "it's ok." "No it's not I'm gonna make it right will you come home over Christmas break?" I thought about it then not wanting to give her hope after the way they had treeted me still hurt, even thought princess Hanna had had them under her little spell, non-magical spell that is. I just said "we'll see mum" I got out at the train station and pulled my trunk from the back seat, it was much lighter after being cleaned out. "Bye mum" I went in to the station and leaned casualy against the bairiar and slipped through and after storing my trunk in a compartment went to find my friends. I found them, Ginny was with them. I tried to ignore her she and I weren't the best of friends and she had found out how my summer was spent. she had some muggle friends like I did, how she'd met them I didn't know or care. She kept glairing at me and trying to get Harry and Ron not to hang around me, finely when we were on our way she said, "So Hermione how was your summer?". "You know" I said wanting her to shut up I didn't want to tell how I'd spent the summer in night clubs using fake ids and all that. Ginny smiled sweetly " I heard you went out to night clubs." Everyone got quite and looked at me. "Hermione did you really?" Ron asked, "yeah I'm not proud of it things were bad at home and I hung out with the wrong people for a while". "So you made a mistake that's ok" Lavender said she had come in to our conpartment to ask if she could barrow some ink from me she had forgotten to buy a new bottle. When she was gone Ginny followed, looking unhappy, guess her plan to make my friends hate me had not worked. When we got to school we got in the cariages and were taken up to the school, and after the sorting the start of school feast begain. After the feast professor McGonagall asked to see Harry Ron and I she also asked for Malfoy, now that was wierd what could he have to do with anything we were going to talk about. I didn't have time to think about it because we were lead in to her office. The four of us were told that we'd been picked to help out in a secret project for the Order of the Pheonex. But I still didn't get why Malfoy was here, that was cleared up seconds later.  
"Mr Malfoy has shown us that he is not on the dark side as you probably assume and believe from the way he has always acted" prifessor Mc Magonagall said. Ok that was odd but whatever I wanted to know more about the project. But she told us that the plans were still being worked out and she'd see us in a week with more instructions.  
A/N Hmm what could there little project be about? Reviews make me update faster so if you want to find out review.


	3. Chapter 2

After leaving Professor Mcagonagall's office I went up to the girls' dormitories, and unpacked. I couldn't help wondering what our project was, and wondering about Malfoy's loyalty could he be trusted? I asked myself I wanted to know what he'd done to prove he was on our side but I knew I probably would never know. It was getting late so I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke dressed and got my things for my first day back.

In the great hall was a sign posted telling about a small back to school dance. That was odd. We'd never had one before it was scheduled fore the 9th of September I didn't think much about it at breakfast. I was busy eating toast and bacon and reading Transfiguration volume 6 memorizing every word.

"Hermione." I looked up from my book. The Gryffindor table was nearly empty even though the first bell hadn't rung yet. "Yeah?" Harry looked nervous, about what I couldn't imagine. "Would you go to the back to school dance with me?" I thought for a second and then not having any reason to say no, agreed. I guess I had always liked Harry but kept it to myself. I guess kissing him at the end of our fourth year hadn't given him a clue or maybe it had. I got up, picking up my books and we went to our first herbology class for the new term.

The first week back past in a blur of homework, quidditch practices not for me but I went to watch when I wasn't busy with my extra classes.

A week later professor Mcagonagall wanted to see the four of us again in her office.

We entered and sat she quickly put a silencing charm on the room and sat behind her desk looking very serious. "The plans for your project for the order are still in progress, but I can tell you what it will be, the four of you will be going to America to do something very important for the order.

"There is a wizarding world there and they do not know about you-know-who, but Voldemort knows about them and our spies have found out he is planning to send Death Eaters their way. We have to get to them, warn them and try to get them on our side. Two older wiser order members will accompany you there.

"We hate to pull you all out of school but we can't send six regular order members at this time. Your identities will be covered up we will say that your all on an exchange student program. We can afford to take you out of school because you four are the top students of the year. (**A/N Ok we all know the only top student out of the four is Hermione but it's fiction people**)

"Any questions?" She asked.

"How are we getting there?" Malfoy asked.

"It would take days, months to fly and none of you can apparate so you will be travelling by the muggle way. Aeroplanes I think they are called."

I didn't really have any questions but the one that I thought about asking was answered a second later.

"You will be leaving October fifth."

No one asked anything else really but a few questions like, who else from the order was going and minor stuff like that. We got up and left for different directions I went to the Gryffindor common room to start on some homework. Harry headed for the quidditch pitch, and Ron followed me to the common room. We wanted to talk about the trip/project but had sworn not to talk about it in unsafe places where others might over here.

"So Ron who are you taking to the back to school dance?" I asked as I finished a potions essay.

"I asked Lavender." He said his ears went pink like they always did when he was embarrassed about something.

Around 10:30 I got up to go up to bed, Harry still wasn't back.

"Some practice they must be having." I through back to Ron over my shoulder as I headed for the stairs. He didn't answer because he and Dean Thomas were trading chocolate frog cards or something.

In the girl's dorm I found Lavender and Ginny talking about what they were wearing to the dance. I ignored them because I was still slightly angry at Ginny. I wasn't in the mood for girl talk about what shade of pink to wear. I slipped out of my robes and school uniform and in to a nightgown. But before I could tie the little ribbon around the neck the sleep slipt off my left shoulder and Ginny happened to look in my direction at that split second and she gasped.

"Hermione! You got a..."

"Yes Ginny it's a tattoo it's not so odd lots of people get them!" I said angrily back to her.

She stood with her mouth open. "But yours is so ... horrible." She finely said.

My tattoo was just a small black heart with a drop of blood in the middle. I had gotten it after a night out at a night club I had had a lot to drink and wasn't thinking clearly if I had been I probably would have still gotten a tattoo but maybe not that one.

I just finished dressing and got in to my four poster pulling the heavy red velvet curtains around me. Ginny kept whispering to Lavender and I heard my name a few times.

Then Lavender said. "You really want to go to that dance with Harry?"

Ginny's voice sounded excited when she answered. "Yes! Do you have a plan?"

Lavender paused then said "Yes, tell him about the tattoo and about... Before she could finished I tore back the hangings and leapt from the bed, I really wanted to slap the evil look off Ginny's face but didn't.

"You keep your damn mouth shut Ginny Weasly!" I shouted at her.

She looked shocked. "Hermione I know all that going out to clubs and parties messed you up but get some help or something."

I took a step closer to her. "I'm not messed up, I made some mistakes but maybe they weren't mistakes maybe it would have been good if I'd over dosed this summer or drank to much, I wouldn't had to come back here and deal with people like you!"

I had completely lost my composure and I ran out of the dorm and down the stairs, not looking where I was going tears threatening to fall but I held them back.

Now the common room was unoccupied and I threw myself into an armchair. I was shaking I was so upset and angry how could that little bitch want to ruin my relationship with my best friends and the fact that Harry had asked me to the dance.

Since I was already upset and thinking morbid angry thoughts the memories of what my parents had done came back and other memories from the past summer came back.

I cried myself to sleep and curled up in the chair it was comfortible but it was better then going back upstairs. Maybe I was just feeling sorry for myself but I sure felt friendless right then. Who could I talk to if I told Ron or Harry the truth about what I'd been doing all summer and about the tattoo? How did I know they wouldn't stop being my best friends, and if we were really best friends then why didn't I feel I could talk to them? That, plus the other million thoughts ran through my head as I fell in to a restless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke to the whole quidditch team going out. They were on there way out to practice around 5:00 am.

I got up and sleepily went up the stairs to my dorm and entered quietly and went back to sleep in my four poster until I woke again around 9:00.

By the time I was up and dressed Lavender and Parvati were gone.

I was late for my first class but I made an excuse about finishing my homework. I know it was a lame reason but I couldn't think of any other at the time.

I did my best to avoid Ginny all day. I didn't feel much like fighting having not much sleep I didn't have the energy.

After my last class I left the castle for Hogsmead to do some shopping for things I'd need before leaving for America.

I needed to get some dress robes for the school dance. I found some violet robes made of velvet with small diamonds scattered over it.

I got the other things I needed and a couple of books for some light reading, and returned to the castle.

I lay the dress robes on my bed and put away the other things before going down to dinner. I didn't see Ginny or Lavender at dinner but I didn't think much of it.

I was reading one of my new books and eating when Harry and Ron jumped from the table.

"What's the rush?" I said looking up from my book. "Another practice." They answered running for the door.

I sighed, two in one day. Weren't they good enough just to have one practice a day?

I finished dinner and decided to get to my homework.

Back in the dorm, I was looking through my trunk for a quill and I noticed something wrong.

I got up and went over to the bed where the bag with my dress robes was lying. I had had them lying on my bed, unfolded so they didn't wrinkle, but the bag was now crumpled. I opened it and starred shocked at the contents. My beautiful robes had been ruined. Some bits looked cut up but others looked like someone in rage had torn them apart. Threads hung from pieces of velvet and diamonds had been pulled off and left small holes where they'd been sewn on.

I sighed and thought I knew who had done this. I considered running down to the Common Room and confronting the two criminals with the evidence, but instead, I picked up my books and went down to the common room.

I sat in a corner and worked. My friends weren't here so what was there to do. When Harry and Ron came in I joined them but when they started badgering me for answers to homework, I told them goodnight. I had just seen Lavender and Ginny going upstairs and I wanted to catch them if they were in our dorm. I came in the dorm dropped my books on my bed side table and turned to find them sitting on Lavenders bed talking and trying to look innocent.

"So, what did you two do when you weren't at dinner?" I asked them. "Or were you just late?"

Ginny smiled sweetly and said. "Hermione I have no idea what you're talking about."

I glared back anger coursed through me as I watched her acting as if she'd done nothing. I was not playing games with her I went over to where the torn robes lay and picked them up and turned.

"This is what you were doing wasn't it!" Ginny and Lavender really tried to look clueless but it failed. Lavender was looking down at the floor but Ginny started laughing.

I tossed the ruined robes to the floor and ran across the room and slapped her. "You little bitch how dare you, get over it you and Harry are not going to the dance!" I screamed at her I was so mad I was shaking.

Ginny got up still looking surprised at what I'd done she was about to leave but turned back. She picked up a paperweight from Lavender's bedside table.

"Ginny, don't!" Lavender cried. Maybe she hadn't had anything to do with what Ginny had done; after all she didn't seem to think the whole thing was funny or anything. Lavender had waited a second too late to stop Ginny.

Ginny threw the paperweight. I moved back against the wall and it soared past, crashing in to the wall beside me.

She was insane. Yes, I'd slapped her but that was one thing if I hadn't moved that paperweight could have killed me. The room was quiet fore a few seconds then she started shouting.

"Hermione Granger you think you're so perfect, with your perfect grade and now you get to go to the dance with Harry and…" She looked so enraged I thought she'd find something else to through.

I looked her in the eye hers full of nothing except hate and evil.

She headed for the door and said over her shoulder. "I'm going to make life here very hard for you." She shut the door hard behind her.

Lavender sat shaking she looked a little frightened.

"Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't help her with..."

"I know I figured that out." I said as I lay down. I left the hangings open so we could talk.

"I think she's crazy or something," Lavender said.

"Who's crazy?" The door opened and a sleepy Parvati entered. I let Lavender tell her the story. When Lavender was done, Parvati said "I saw her she ran downstairs looking like she was ready to kill."

"Lets go everywhere in a pack in case she has some sort of plan that way your never alone Hermione." Lavender said she got up and blew the candles out.

"I guess that's a good idea but I'm not worried about her."

"She's obsessed with breaking you and Harry up. You can't let her win." Parvati said.

"I guess not I said as I fell into a much needed sleep."

The dance took place the following Saturday. The Great Hall was full of students dressed up and a dance floor was set up in the middle of the hall. Tables of punch and cookies and snacks were set up on one side of the room.

So far, Ginny hadn't done anything else. She wasn't at the dance I assumed she'd stayed back in the common room to sulk and seethe.

I didn't care though she was crazy and stupid to believe fighting with me and trying to kill me would get her what she wanted.

I smiled for two reasons. 1, I was here with Harry and she wasn't. And 2, I was dancing with him to one of my all time favourite songs.


	5. Chapter 4

The dance ended late, at around midnight. However it was a Saturday night so there were no curfews. On the way out, Malfoy made a snide comment that he wasn't aware that Mudbloods could dress something like that. I just ignored him. I had immediately bought another dress robe after I saw what Ginny had done to mine. It was made out of pink satin and to be honest it wasn't really as pretty as my first one but it had to do. After all, I was running out of money. I couldn't ask my parents for more money as I already asked them for money for the trip to America.

I was really tired when I got back because I had stayed back to help clean up. I walked into the common room and saw Ginny siting there, reading. Hoping she wouldn't see me, I tried to sneak past her. I really couldn't deal with talking to, knowing it would only ruin the night and I really wanted to sleep. But luck wasn't on my side. As I walked passed her, she shot fire at me from her eyes. Her eyes were flaming with hatred.

"So did you have fun, Hermione?" she asked,  
I sighed "Yes I did," I replied.  
"Well, you better enjoy that feeling because if I get my way it won't last long," she cautioned me.  
I didn't feel like fighting with her so I just answered. "Yeah whatever Ginny, its truly sad you spent the whole night sitting here sulking like a baby,"  
She got up to argue some more but I was already up halfway up the stairs. I ignored her shouts and threats. It wouldn't surprise me that she probably kept yelling after I shut the door.

I was so tired that I slept it late the next morning. I got up and went down to breakfast, only to find my two best friends not too happy with me.  
"Morning," I greeted them as I took my usual place in between them. They did not reply, pointedly concentrating on their breakfast.  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
"Where were you?" asked Harry.  
"Where was I when?" I asked Harry, feeling puzzled.  
"You missed my first Quiddich game of the year!" he shot out, looking angry and hurt.  
I groaned inwardly. I wanted to say "So what?" but instead I pretended I had forgotten. I faked a shocked expression "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I overslept and totally forgot! I'm really sorry, Harry," I said, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Harry softened a bit, but I knew he was still miffed. "Its ok," he said. "No, I should have been up on time" I protested. From the corner of my eye I saw Ginny and some of her friends sitting in a corner, talking and playing exploding snap. She was watching us, not hiding her gleeful smile at Harry's anger towards me. She loved that, I bet.

A few days later, the four of us were back in Professor McGonagall's office again. The four of us being Harry, Ron, Draco and myself. However, this time Professor Dumbledore was there as well. We sat patiently, waiting for what they had to say to us.  
"Mr Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Ms Granger, you will be leaving in a week from today. Your mission is to convince the American wizards to be on our side before Voldemort gets to them. Do you have any questions?" said Dumbledore.  
We shook our heads.  
"Good. I'm glad to see that all of you seem to understand the seriousness of this matter. Now, Professor Snape and Ms Tonks will be your guides for this trip," said Dumbledore.  
Who would be taking over Snape's class? I wondered. I wanted to ask but it didn't seem like as good idea to. We were then told when we were leaving and our means of transportation. We would be travelling by plane and it would take at least twelve hours to get there.

(A/N: I don't really know the flight time, so I'm just guessing)

Before the meeting ended, we were cautioned not to act or dress like wizards and witches in the presence of muggles. When the meeting was finally over, I waited for Harry and Ron to leave so I could talk to Malfoy. I grabbed him my the sleeve as he tried to leave.  
"Wait a minute, I have to know a few things" I told him.  
Malfoy turned around, his expression unreadable. "What is it?" he asked.   
"Well, if you are really on our side, why did you call me a mudblood at the dance?" I asked.  
He didn't answer immediately.  
"Look," he said. "I was a cover for so that the other Slytherins who were around wouldn't get suspicious. Do you want anything else?" he asked.  
I wasn't sure whether to believe him or not but maybe I should give him a change id he had really changed. As a matter of fact I did have another question but I was too afraid to ask because of what reaction I might get.  
"Well, do you or not?" ask Malfoy, obviously getting annoyed.  
Quickly, I blurted out "What did you do to prove that you were on our side?"   
That wasn't how I planed to ask the question but it had to do for now.   
"I just did, ok Granger. Why does it matter?" he replied.  
I was getting mad now.  
"Why does it matter?! Of course it matters! After all, how did I know you're not really a spy for you-know-who?" I said.  
I had to know whether he was really on our side or not and I had to know why.  
Malfoy didn't reply and walked off. I stood there, shocked. I wanted to run after him, demand an answer but I didn't. Instead I turned around and walked back to the Gryffindor tower.

I entered the common room and found them sitting in the arm chairs by the fire. I wanted to talk to them but not somewhere so public. I quietly told them to follow me to the Room of Requirement. They looked confused but followed me anyway.

"What's this about, Hermione?" asked Ron  
. I sighed inwardly; he was being clueless as always. I pushed the mean thought away and concentrated at the matters at hand.  
I told them how I felt about Malfoy and his loyalty to the Order.   
"I've been thinking about that too," Harry admitted.  
"However, Dumbledore trusts him and is letting him go with us," he added. Ron, ever the sidekick nodded in agreement.  
We sat down for awhile, discussing the trip.  
"Snape and Tonks. Hmm, that should be interesting," Harry commented. I nodded.  
Ron looked bored and uninterested.  
Did I really have to travel with him? I thought to myself.  
Why am I getting annoyed with him? I asked myself.  
I figured since he was related to Ginny and I was starting to hate her, I was starting to find problems with him.

After awhile we returned to the common room and worked on our homework.   
What was the point of doing homework if we were leaving? I wondered and went up to my dorm room to check my trunk whether I had everything packed.  
Once again I found Ginny sitting on Lavenders bed, talking to her and acting like she was Lavender's best friend. Lavender, on the other had nodded absently to everything she said and threw sorrowful looks at my direction. What kind of hold did Ginny have on her anyway? I made a mental note to ask her later. I sat on my bed and finished an essay for charms when I remembered I had left some of my notes I needed in the common room. I found them under then table with Harry and Ron's help and went back upstairs. To my worst luck, Ginny was just leaving the door room and was heading my direction.  
"Great, just the person I wanted to talk to," she said, smiling evilly and giving me the chills.  
"Umm, I need to go to bed. Can this wait?" I asked, vainly hoping she'd say yes.  
"No, Hermione. I don't think so," she replied. I sighed, already expecting her answer.  
She took a step closer towards me, that horrible smile still plastered on her face. A cold look came from her eyes.  
"If you're such a dedicated girlfriend, why weren't you there the other day?" she asked.  
"Well…oh well…"  
I was confused at first. Then in dawned me. She was talking about the Quiddich match I had missed. I couldn't believe she was gloating over the fact that I had missed it.  
"I would never miss a match" she said smugly.  
"Well good for you then, Miss Priss" I fired back. This was really making me mad. I dropped my notes and stepped away from her, looking at her as if she was crazy.  
"In that case, you should just break it off with Harry then. After all I am much prettier," she shot back.  
"Yeah right, you're not exactly a beauty yourself," I replied sarcastically.  
Ginny turned red. She was definitely mad now. She was shouting incoherently and crying. I almost felt sorry for her but then she took a step forward and before I knew it she shoved me backwards. My hands flailed, reaching for a banister but I couldn't find it. Before I knew, everything went black. The last thing I heard was Ginny screaming and shouting courses at me.

I wasn't sure how long I was unconscious. I woke up and found myself lying on a couch in the common room. Harry sitting down right next to me, looking concerned. Confused, I sat up and then I remember everything that had happened. The room started spinning around. I quickly lay back down, closing my eyes.  
"Hermione?" Harry asked, his voice filled with concern.  
"Hmm?" I mumbled. My whole body ached.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
I tried to tell him but every few words I spoke, a shot of pain passed through my body. So I spoke as quickly as I could, telling him everything.  
"Ginny was mad with me because she's in love with you so she pushed me,"   
I lay back, closing my eyes. The pain was almost unbearable.  
"Harry, I need to go to the hospital wing. I…I…" I passed out before I could finish.

I woke up again later, feeling someone pouring potion down my throat. Then I fell back asleep.

I don't know how long I slept but I was woken up again by shouts. I looked around as noticed I was still in the common room couch. I saw Professor McGonagall leading Ginny out of the room. I heard her yell "It's all her fault! She's so stupid! I hate her! I wish she'd die!" she screamed.  
"Miss Weasley! Please lower your voice before you wake up the whole castle," Professor McGonagall warned her as they left through the portrait hole.  
I fell asleep again. I think Harry was somewhere nearby.

The next morning, I found Madam Pomfrey waiting for me with a tray of breakfast and some potions for me to drink.  
"You'll heal in no time. Fighting over a boy, silly girls" she chided me gently.  
She fussed over me as I ate some toast and cereal. I wasn't in as much pain as I was before but it still prevented me from moving about.   
"Now lay there and don't try going anywhere because you'll only hurt yourself more," Madam Pomfrey advised me. I told her I feel like sneaking out. To be honest I was more curious what had happened to Ginny, so I asked her. She shook her head, telling me to my disappointment that she couldn't tell me.

Later during lunch, Lavender dropped by to see me.  
"Hermione, can we talk?" she asked.  
"Sure," I replied.  
"Look, I only agree with everything Ginny says because she found out how bad my marks were in Transfiguration and she kept saying that she would tell everyone if I didn't do what so said," she said, looking guilty.  
"Its ok. I thought in the beginning you were on her side. I'm glad to know now that you're not," I replied.  
Lavender looked relieved. "Thank you. So, well I'll see you later then" she said.  
"No wait. What happened to Ginny?" I asked.  
"Oh hasn't anyone told you yet?" she replied, looking astonished.   
"No, not yet" I said.  
"Well, she's been expelled for trying to kill you twice. I told Professor McGonagall what she had done before with your robes when she asked us girls if we knew of anything else she had done to you," she explained.  
"Oh ok. Well, thanks for telling me" I replied.  
"Well I'll see you later then," said Lavender and she left to go to her next class.  
When Harry and Ron returned that evening, it was obvious Ron was ignoring me. He blamed everything on me of course. Harry was caught in the middle and he didn't want us to get mad at him for taking side. To be honest, I was secretly glad that Ginny was gone and I had to admit to myself that it didn't really matter if Ron and I were still friends.


	6. Chapter 5

In the days leading up to our departure Ron and I didn't talk much, if he wanted to blame me for what his sister had done I couldn't do anything about it. Well, maybe I _could_, but I really didn't care.

Finally, the day that we would leave arrived. I checked to make sure I had packed everything I'd need. We would be staying with some friends of Dumbledore's that had moved from England to New York, a state in America.

The night before we left I couldn't sleep. I was so excited, but also worried; what if they didn't join our side? Or what if they didn't want to listen to us? Finally I had fallen asleep. The next morning I was the first to wake. I got up and double-checked my trunk, before going to breakfast.

There was, of course, no airport near Hogwarts so we had to take the train to Kings Cross Station. When we got off the train, a car was waiting for us. Snape was in an extremely bad mood. I think it was because on the train Tonks had been keen to give him tips on his hair care. It had went a little like this:

"Severus, why don't you wash your hair? It would look so much better." Snape had only curled his lip and glared, Tonks had tried again, "Well change the colour and cut it."

This conversation I guessed, had put Snape in a particularly bad mood. Ron had sat as far away as possible from me everywhere we went; this was fine by me.

At the airport we ran into a small problem. We had to walk through a scanner so they could make sure none of us had weapons, but we all had wands hidden under our Muggle clothing. The scanner picked up everything. When we were asked about them we hurriedly stated that we were running late for our flight and had raced for our gate. Lame? I know, but it was true! We were running late and nothing happened accept the security guard looked at us like we were weirdoes.

On the long flight I read a Muggle book and talked to Harry. I had even talk to Malfoy a bit, for I had decided to give him a chance. I slept for a while and woke when a flight attendant came around with a menu of drinks and snacks. I ordered a coke and got a mars bar.

The twelve hours seemed to last forever and I thought I'd go crazy if we didn't land soon. When we did, another car was waiting for us. It took us to a house, where we got out; the house, of the friends, of Dumbledore. They were really nice. They were older people with no kids. They showed us to our rooms and then we had dinner, a very late one. Snape seemed to lose some of his bad mood while we ate and Tonks kept changing her hair colour while we ate- one minute it was orange, then green, then she changed it to black with pink streaks and left it that way.

The Goodmans, the people we were staying with, asked lots of questions about what was happening back in our wizarding world and what the Order was doing. I had a question of my own. "Why did you pick New York when you moved from England?"

Mrs Goodman answered, "Because it's so busy and we could live here with out being noticed with all that goes on."

"Yes, but you don't live in hiding so…"

"We don't live in hiding if you walked out to the street, now don't do that the way the taxi's fly by but if you did you couldn't see our house."

"Well I didn't know, sorry." She just smiled and said to ask questions about anything. This was quite different compared to our world, that I had to agree with. When dinner was over I went upstairs to bed, but I was just about to blow out my lantern when someone knocked softly at the door. I was surprised to open it and find Malfoy outside.

"Um… Can't you find your room?"

"Yeah, I just can't sleep and wanted to talk to you." I shrugged and let him in.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"What do you think they're going to do when we try talking to them about Voldemort?" he asked. I didn't have a clue; after all, I'd been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know. Tonks said there's a big meeting tomorrow, here. We're going to try to talk to them." The Goodmans had invited some of their friends and their family to a meeting, they just told them they needed to talk to them about something important. While we talked I started noticing that Malfoy didn't look so bad after all but then I scolded myself for the thought. I had Harry.

The next morning after breakfast people started arriving, they crowded in to the living room to talk. Tonks came in to the kitchen where Ron, Harry, Malfoy and I were playing chess.

She pulled out a chair and sat, "OK, you four, it's time to get serious. Now we're going to talk to the adults but you get the people closer to your own age. That's what you're here for. They're more likely to believe you than us, so tell them about You-Know-Who."

I wouldn't even know where to start but I didn't say anything. I guess when the time came I would. Tonks left and started showing kids around our age, in. One girl came in and sat next to me. "Hello, I'm Nadia Marlyn," she announced. I told her my name and I was about to tell her where I was from, but she cut me off. "Oh, I already know about you. My mum is friends with Mrs Goodman." I shut my mouth, Nadia had long, silk black hair, and beautiful round green eyes and skin that looked perfect flawless. I asked her how old she was and she, like us, was sixteen. She told me that she'd lived in New York for five years but she missed London terribly. She'd gone to a wizarding school here in New York but she'd wanted to go to Hogwarts. I noticed Harry looking at her and felt slightly hurt, it was clear that Nadia was much prettier than me, with my bushy hair. I had the feeling that Harry would be finding some reason to break up with me.

When the room was full, Tonks closed the door and the room fell quiet. Harry started to address the group and told them what he and Tonks had discussed before the meeting had started. I just sat twisting and untwisting a lock of hair around my finger, fretting that they wouldn't want to take our side. When Harry was done Malfoy and Ron had something else to say. But I had stopped listening. Nadia was looking very curious and asked many questions along with the others. When they were done talking Nadia said, "Well I'm not going to take the dark side."

Sadly not all the others felt as strongly as she did. Some didn't believe us and some asked how did they know if we were telling the truth. I had expected that. Before the meeting ended out of thirty sixteen year olds, we had convinced twenty, which was better than nothing. The others were still talking in the living room with the door shut tightly, most of the others went out to wait for there parents but Nadia stayed with me and kept talking. I liked her a lot, she was really nice and when she left, wrote down her address on a piece of paper. "Come over sometime." She left and I had a headache from lack of sleep, probably because I had slept only for five hours.

I climbed the stairs, shut and locked my door and lay down for a nap it was now 3:00. I looked at the clock again and then remembered we had a five hour difference with New York. I fell asleep and woke to someone knocking at my door. I groaned and got up to see who it was. Tonks entered, "Well you all did pretty good in there this morning."

"How did it go for you?" I asked.

Tonks didn't answer for a few seconds then said: "Well… It's not that good. Some are taking Voldemort's side, a lot are on our side, but there's bad news."

"What is it?"

"I just got an owl. Voldemort and his Death Eaters are getting closer to us." I sat on the bed, fear coursing through me. We had just got here and had barely affected on these witches and wizards. We were running out of time. Tonks sat down next to me "Don't worry, Hermione. You tried, all of you did. We still have some time to try to make them see things our way." But she didn't sound convincing. "Where are the others?"

"Downstairs." I didn't feel like being around them, so I asked can I go over to Nadia's.

"Who?" Tonks looked confused, so I told her who Nadia was. "Oh. Well, I don't really want you walking around by yourself."

"Please Tonks! I really don't want to be around here!"

She bit her lip, looking unsure and finally said, "Alright you can go, but not alone Mr Malfoy wants to go look in the wizarding shops. If you two walk together and meet before coming back, I'll let you go." I sighed to myself. What if the shops weren't anywhere near where Nadia lived? Though I didn't argue.

"OK," I agreed.

I went down stairs and found Harry in the living room. I sat across from him on the couch. "So, err, did Tonks tell you about Voldemort?"

"Yeah. I guess coming here was pointless."

"No it wasn't!" I said. "If we hadn't come it would have been worse! So what did you think of Nadia?" I asked, changing the subject and not truly wanting to hear his answer but wanting to get this over with.

"She's pretty." I hadn't expected him to answer like that, knowing we were still going out, how could he? I felt tears behind my eyelids but held them back.

"Fine then! If she's so damn pretty, ask her out!"

"But- Hermione! I only meant that-"

"Save it. I don't care." I stormed out the front door, not knowing where I was going but I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. They fell fast, dripping on to my robes. I had liked him for so long and now Nadia had come along, just when things were great. I sat on a brick wall in the backyard and lay my head on my folded arms in my lap. It looked weird I guess, but I didn't care.

I had stopped sobbing but was still sitting like that when someone sat down next to me. I didn't look up; I didn't care who it was. I sat up; my hair hanging tangled in my face. I didn't bother to brush it back I probably looked awful I knew my eyes were red and swollen. "Hemione?" I was once again surprised to find Malfoy somewhere I was. Then I remembered what Tonks and I had agreed and remembered I was supposed to be going to Nadia's.

"What?"

"You OK?"

"Fine. What's it to you?" I snapped, I didn't want anyone around. I got up and started walking to the busy street, where taxies were flying by. I started in the direction of Nadia's she'd given me directions as well as her address.

"Um Hermione?" I spun round.

"It's Granger to you!" I said. Why was I being like that he hadn't done anything to me. "Sorry," I said. Soon, I found myself telling him everything and when I was done I started crying again. You're really a baby I told myself, it hurt though. I took a deep breath and stopped crying. I kept walking but stopped to check the signs to see which street was Nadia's and Malfoy stopped next to me and pushed back my wet tangled hair.

"It's OK, just forget about it." I couldn't believe this! Just weeks ago I'd been nothing but a Mudblood to him and now he was trying to comfort me. I pulled away, said see you later and turned down Nadia's street.

**A/N** Thanks to all who have reviewed, and to everyone who has given me ideas.


	7. Chapter 6

When I finally I got Nadia's, she took one look at me and said, "Ok, I don't know you all that well yet but I can tell that something's wrong,"

I didn't say anything at first. I wasn't too sure if I should tell her or not. After all it was about her.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" she asked.

I sighed. She took me to her bedroom and we sat on her bed. I then told her what had happened.

When I was done, she said "Oh that's awful! Hermione, I'm sorry. I never meant to..."

"No, no its not your fault," I insisted.

She paused for a moment and got up. "I know what you need," she announced

I looked at here, puzzled.

"Well come on then. We're going to this great rave club I know. How does that sound?" she ask.

She went over to her closet and opened it, already selecting an outfit.

_A rave club, hmm…this could be fun,_ I thought.

"Ok," I agreed.

"Oh yeah, it's a muggle rave club. The wizarding one here is boring. So you cant wear your robes to the club. I'll lend you something to wear," she said.

"By the way, I'm half muggle. Mum's a witch and dad's a muggle, so I do have friend from both sides," she added.

I wasn't really in the mood for her upbeat personality but this was better than going back to the Goodman's. Nadia tossed me a pair of faded blue jeans and a red halter top.

"Hurry up and get changed so we can have some fun!" she said, changing into a similar outfit.

As I was putting on the top, she shrieked, "Oh my god, that tattoo is so great! I wish I had one!"

I laughed at her reaction. I told her how I had gotten the tattoo and I ended up telling her about last summer. Somehow it was easy to talk to her about everything.

While we were getting ready, Nadia went about braiding her hair.

"What are you going to do with your hair?" she asked.

I sighed. "There's not much I can do with it, its too bushy," I replied.

"Here, let me do something," she said and she pulled her wand out and waved it at my hair, saying, "Elmemra"

The next thing I knew, my hair had turned straight and silky like hers.

"Wow, thank you! I want that spell before I leave, if you don't mind. I definitely like my hair better this way," I thanked her.

"Oh. its not problem. Sure I'll give it to you later," she replied.

We ran down the stairs and were about to go through the front door when I realised that she hadn't told anyone where she was going. After all, it was 7.00 pm and it was dark outside.

"Aren't you going to tell you're mum where we're going?" I asked Nadia.

"Oh, she and dad went to a friends for dinner. They won't be back till late," she replied.

I wanted to ask why didn't she leave a note or something but I didn't want to seem like I care if anyone knew where I went. I knew I would be in trouble with Snape and Tonks if I didn't go back soon but I was willing to deal with whatever punishment they had in store for me. After all, I couldn't go back.

I followed Nadia down some more busy streets when we finally reached The Kit Cat Rave Club. It was so crowded in there. Rock music was blaring from the speakers that hung from the ceiling. There were bright lights flashing everywhere. It took awhile to find a place to sit. When we finally did, Nadia told me to wait there while she went to order our drinks. I let her, knowing that if I had gone to order I would have ordered something that would probably get me into trouble. She went to the bar and returned with two ice coffees.

"Mocha iced coffee. They're really good. Try it," she said.

I sipped the coffee. It was indeed good. Nadia spotted some friends and went over to say hi. As soon as she left, I ditched the coffee and got some vodka. I went over to Nadia and her friend's and we talked and danced for the rest of the night. I ended up staying there late, not realising what time it was. I was dancing with Ethan; a friend of Nadia's who was actually quite cute. I wasn't exactly in my right mind after drinking some mixed drink that someone had handed to be. I don't think Nadia was well either as she too had been handed the drink. I started feeling dizzy so I stopped dancing and sat down. Nadia came over to me, looking quite sick. She tried to sit down but missed the chair ended up falling down. I quickly took her to the bathroom and cast a sobering spell on her.

"Are you crazy? This is a muggle club!" she yelled, all sobered up.

"Shh! I know, but we're the only ones here so calm down," I reason with her.

Nadia nodded and took re-braided her hair before going back into the club. I hadn't been as drunk as her but I felt pretty horrid. I fixed myself as much as I could and returned to the chaos of the club. I ordered a coke and walked around, looking for Nadia. I had checked my watch and it was already 1 am and we needed to go home. I pushed through the crowd of people, the loud music giving me a headache.

"Hermione…" someone said.

I turned around and nearly dropped my glass. Malfoy stood a few feet behind me, looking annoyed.

"What the hell" I said. Then I remembered that I was supposed to meet him before going back to the Goodman's.

"Come on, we have to get back. I looked everywhere for you when you didn't turn up," he said, tugging my arm.

"I cant leave yet. I have to find Nadia." I snapped back. I was stilling feeling pretty horrid and I was definitely not in a good mood. He followed me around as I looked for Nadia, still ranting about me not meeting him and staying out so late.

"Do you know how much trouble we are going to be in?" he practically yelled.

He followed me still ranting about me not

"Oh shush. I didn't tell you to come looking fore me, did I?" I fired back, getting angry.

What right did he have coming here and yelling at me when he could have gone back told Tonks that I never showed up. I didn't make him come find me. He just had to decide to come on his own.

I told him this, and then told him that if he wanted to wait he should go wait by the door. I went off to find Nadia, leaving him open mouthed. I finally found her in the middle of the dance floor, dancing with some guy.

"Nadia, come on. We have to go," I said.

She hadn't heard me. I sighed repeated more loudly, tugging on her arm, finally getting her attention.

"Now? but Hermione…" she whined

"Yes now. We're going to get into a lot of trouble if we don't leave know. Do you have any idea what time it is?" I asked.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened. She quickly pulled away from her dance partner.

"Sorry. I have to go," she called out to him as we walked towards the exit.

I was about to tell her about Malfoy showing up when she suddenly realised the seriousness of the situation and yelled "Oh my gosh, my parents are going to kill me!" and she ran out of the door.

I followed her closely behind. To my annoyance, Malfoy was leaning against the wall, still waiting. I ignored him and just walked out the door, assuming that he would follow. We didn't speak the whole way back. When we finally got back to the Goodman's, I crept up the stairs into my room. Before I went to sleep, I quickly changed out of Nadia's clothes, making a mental note to return them to her later as I stashed them into my trunk.


	8. Chapter 7

The next morning, I woke up and went down to breakfast to find Ron and Harry sitting at the table. They ignored me pointedly as I picked up and read a note saying Tonk, Snape and the Goodman's' had left early for more meetings. I knew that later we would be meeting more people our age groups like Nadia. Unlike the others, I was still taking classes from some of the professors who were aware of the Order. I had been mailing my schoolwork to them through an owl I had borrowed from the Hogwarts.

I sat down at the table, burying my head in my hands. My headache hadn't lessened much and I was disappointed with myself for going to the rave. As soon as I sat down, Ron stood up and left the room. I looked after him, feeling hurt. Why couldn't he just get over it already? Harry stayed back, looking like he wanted to say something. To be honest I really didn't feel like talking to him but I waited patiently for him to say what he had to say.

"Hermione, when I said what I said about Nadia, I didn't mean…" He started.

I cut in, "It doesn't matter. Its over. Ok?"

He nodded. I wasn't feeling like having a fight now. After all, I already knew Nadia had no interest in him whatsoever.

"Where were you and Malfoy last night?" asked Harry.

"I was at a rave club with Nadia. You have to ask Malfoy why he stayed out all night looking for me after I didn't turn up to meet him," I replied while buttering a piece of toast and spreading some jam on it.

"You went to a club?" Harry said, astonished.

"Yeah. Is that ok with you or am I supposed to ask your permission first?" I replied sarcastically.

"No, no. Why would you need to ask me first?" Harry asked, looking puzzled.

"I don't. Look, I don't feel like having this conversation now. See you later," I replied and I walked out of the kitchen, taking my toast and pumpkin juice up to my room. I shut the door and looked with a charm so no one would barge in. I started working on a chapter for Muggle Studies and soon enough I had finished writing my report on the chapter.

By then it was already 12:00 so I decided to go downstairs to grab some lunch and a drink. When I went in the kitchen, I found the Goodman's house elf mending some robes. She got up immediately when she saw me.

"What can I get misses?" she asked.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just getting pumpkin juice. I can get it myself." I replied, and made my way to the pantry.

"No,no. I must serve you," she insisted, blocking my way.

"Oh alright," I sighed, and waited while she (I couldn't remember her name) poured me a glass and handed it me. I thanked her and walked out to the living room where I found Malfoy reading a book.

"Hi. Where's Harry and Ron?" I asked.

"Outside flying on their brooms," he replied stonily.

"Look. I'm sorry about last night," I apologized.

"Well, the next time you don't show up, I'm not going to come looking for you," he said.

"Fine," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Oh yeah, Tonks it back. She wants to see you," he said.

"Now you tell me. Did she ask you about last night?" I asked worriedly. I knew I was probably in big trouble.

"Yes, she did. I told her we got lost and didn't get back till late," he replied.

"Well, I better stick to that story then," I replied, feeling relieved.

"Yeah, you'd better. You owe me for covering up for you," he said, smirking.

I wanted to tell him that once again he had done something that I hadn't asked him to but I felt grateful he took the trouble to cover up for me.

"What do I owe you then?" I asked.

"We'll see. I'll let you know when the time comes," he replied.

"Ok then. Now where's Tonks?" I asked, eager to get this over and done with.

"She's in her room, writing or something," he replied and went back to reading his book.

"Thanks. See you later," I said and went up to her room.

After knocking, she let me in. Tonks didn't look mad so I figured she wasn't going to ask about what happened last night.

"Good, you're here. Hermione, I need to talk to you," she said.

"Oh…ok," I replied slowly, feeling curious.

"Well, we're having some meetings later today," she started. I groaned at the thought of more meeting. I still had heaps of schoolwork to do. I opened my mouth, wanting to protest.

"Wait, don't say anything yet. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get out of those meeting today. I'm sure Harry, Ron and Draco can handle them," she said, knowing what I was going to say.

"Thank you. I'm still waiting for the owl to return with some new assignments, so I can still help out if you want," I offered.

"Good. We need all the help we can get. To be honest, I think things are slowly getting better. Some of those who wanted to join the dark side have changed their minds," she said, looking happier than the last time we had talked.

"Really? That's wonderful. Well then, I should go start on my work," I replied, turning to go out.

She stopped me just as I was about to open the door.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the Goodman's are having a birthday party for one of their granddaughters tonight and since we don't need to be here, we've decided to let you guys stay out till 12," she said.

I wondered what I would do with all that time. Then I suddenly realised that Snape wasn't around.

"Where's Professor Snape?" I asked, feeling curious.

"I'm sorry, I cant tell you. Its secret Order business," she replied.

_Why do they ask us to help out with the order if they're still keeping things from us?_ I frowned but I didn't want to anymore just yet and bade Tonks goodbye. I did not go straight back to my room. Instead I went looking for Harry, wanting to clear things up between us so we would be so tense around each other anymore. I found Ron and him outside. They had just finished flying.

"Harry, I need to talk you," I announced. I knew I didn't have to worry about Ron because he left immediately. I figured I would talk to him later. After all, he was acting like a git over what had happed to Ginny.

"What do you want to about?" asked Harry, looking puzzled.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. Boys can be so clueless sometimes.

"I just want to finish the conversation we had this morning," I said.

"Oh ok," Harry said, waiting for me to continues.

"Look, lets just go back to being friends. Its easier and I…" I clamped my quickly. I did not want to say that I kind of liked Malfoy now. No wait…I did?!

I hadn't thought about it but now I realised that I did kind of like him. After all, it was him that had come looking for me, not Harry.

"And what?" asked Harry, puzzled at the look on my face.

I turned away, so he couldn't tell if I was lying.

"Its nothing, lets just stay friends. Ok?" I said.

"Alright. I don't really believe that its nothing but if that's what you say then," he said.

"It is," I replied, still not looking at him.

I felt confused. I couldn't decide whether I still like him or if I liked Draco now or did I like both? I frowned, since when did I call Malfoy, Draco? Thinking about all this was starting to make my head ache worse.

"Hey, I'll talk to you later ok? I have schoolwork to do," I said, wanting to get back to my room.

"School work? _Now_?" Harry asked incredulously.

Then for some crazy reason, we both burst out laughing. It felt good not worrying about the state of our friendship anymore. I had like Harry more than a friend and it had been fun but some things aren't meant to be.

"Did Tonks tell you about the party tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah. I don't think I want to hang around here. What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure yet. You want to do something later?" I asked him.

"Yeah definitely. How about we leave around 7 because the party starts sometime after that," he offered.

"Yeah sure. Great then, I'll see you later," I replied and went back inside.

I returned to my room to work on an essay for Herbiology. I was soon lost in a book I was reading, that I was startled when I heard my door knock sometime later.

"Hi!" Nadia breezed in, looking a lot better than she had last night.

"Look, about last night. I don't get that wild…most of the time," she explained, looking apologetic.

"Its alright, I've done it a few times myself and I'm not proud of it," I said.

She laughed. "Yeah, its not something to be proud of," she replied.

"So, what are you planning to do later?" she asked.

I told her about the plans Harry and I made for tonight.

"Is it alright if I tag along with you guys?" she asked, looking hopeful.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind," I answered.

"But I thought…" she stopped herself.

"Its alright. We broke up and decided to stay best friends," I said, reassuring her.

"Alright then. We'll I've got to go home now but I'll come back later. Are you sure its alright?" she asked again.

"Yes Nadia. I don't mind. Though I don't really know what we're planning on doing yet," I said.

"Its alright, I've got some ideas. I'll show you guys some fun stuff to do," she said.

"Not another rave, ok?" I said.

She laughed. "Ha-ha, ok. Not another rave but you have to admit, it was kinda fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. That iced coffee was good. I'd like to get another one before I go home," replied.

"Ok, I'll show you some other places where you get good ice coffee," she promised and left.

I went downstairs sometime later and found the boys playing god stones. Now that was a fith I thought I'd never see. Ron, Harry _and _Malfoy playing a game together and not fighting. I smiled to myself. I then remember that I had to talk to Ron.

"Oi Ron, can I see you in the kitchen?" I called as I walked into the kitchen.

He didn't look to happy about it but followed me anyway.

"What is this about?" he asked.

"Look, I know you're mad with me about what happened to Ginny," I said.

"Well it your fault she got expelled," he retorted, turning red.

I knew he was starting to get angry.

"No its not. I didn't tell her to push me down the stair or kill me twice. Its not my fault she's obsessed with Harry!" I shot back, angry at him for not understanding.

"Well if you didn't tell her to do those things, you shouldn't have told on her, " he snapped.

Now I was really made.

"I shouldn't have told on her?! What did you want me to do? Let her keep trying to kill me?!" I yelled incredulously.

We glared at each other, both of us close to tears.

"Fine. You did the right thing and Ginny was wrong," he said, sighing.

"Thank you," I said and left the kitchen.

At 7:00, Harry and I met up with Nadia outside the house.

"Come, I have to whole thing planned," she said, motioning us to follow her.

I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not but I went along anyway.

It turned out Nadia wanted to show us some haunted places in the wizarding world. It wasn't anything like the shrieking shack. There were some interesting place like a house where no one lived in but ever night, the ghost of a black cat howled and it could be heard even from the surrounding woods.

"No one could live here because that howling cat kept them awake all night," Nadia informed.

"Why does it howl? Does anyone know?" asked Harry.

"Nope," she answered.

Later, she took us to a coffee shop and after that she showed us some other fun things to do. Legally of course. If only we'd known what was waiting for us when we got back home.


	9. Chapter 8

By the time we had returned to the Goodman's, it was midnight and the party was ending. As soon as we entered the house, Tonks and Snape immediately pulled us into the living room to talk to us in private.

"Sorry we can't say much now. We have to leave soon. Please don't panic. The four of you will be alright here. Nadia, you're to stay here too since your mum and dad will be with us," Tonks informed us quickly.

Snape then gave them orders on what to do with anyone such as Voldemort (run!) or the Death Eaters showed up. Then they left immediately. The door closed and we sat down on the sofa.

"What do you think is going on?" Harry asked finally.

He had sat down next to Nadia. This didn't bother me of course. I had immediately sat down next to Draco. I noticed Ron looked angry for a second but he quickly covered by saying, "We shouldn't worry. We'll know soon enough."

"They're getting close and would probably attack any time," said Nadia, looking worried.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Mum told me a bit about what they know but its not much," she replied.

"Well, I don't know about you but I'm knackered and there's no point fretting about this. They said we'd be safe here. I'll see you all in the morning. Night," I said, getting up and leaving the room.

I went upstairs to my room and got out my CD player. I was thankful that I had found a useful charm to make the player work in the wizarding world. I popped in my No Doubt CD and hit play. I couldn't fall asleep so I just listened to the music.

After awhile, I gave up trying to fall asleep. I got up and got dressed, planning to go to the rave club Nadia and I had gone the other day. I was just going to hang out there for awhile till I got bored. Quietly, I sneaked out through the back door, unaware that I was being watched and followed.

I entered the club, the speakers blaring Linkin Park's Numb. I sat alone and ordered an iced coffee. I was temped to order something stronger but I didn't. I was lost in my thought when someone sat down next to me. I looked up and found myself staring back into the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Uh…hi," I said..

"I saw you leave the house and I couldn't sleep so I followed," he said, sounding apologetic.

"Its ok," I replied.

"What are you drinking?" he asked, looking interested.

"Iced Coffee. Want one?"

He nodded and I went over to the bar and brought one back to our table.

"What are the others doing?" I asked

"Not much. Harry and Ron are playing wizarding chess and Nadia's asleep in your room?"

"_My _room?!" I exclaimed. Draco looked at me meaningfully, then I remembered that we had to share a room for awhile.

"Oh…yeah" I laughed. "Hows the coffee by the way?"

"Great," He replied.

We talked for awhile and then all of a sudden he surprised me by asking me to dance.

We danced for awhile and later left the noise and crowd of the Kit Cat and hung around outside. We had run into some of Nadia's friend and they hung out with us.

I glanced at my watched and realised it was already 4 am.

"Um, do you think we should be getting back?" I asked Draco.

"Yeah," he replied after glancing at his watch.

We walked back quietly, enjoying the cool, crisp air.

Suddenly Draco stopped walking. I turned back at looked at him, puzzled. He pulled me towards me and kissed me, then pulled away quickly, looking at me.

_I couldn't believe it. He couldn't really like me,…could he? _Thoughts were flying through my head.

I must have looked surprised because Draco said, "Come on, Hermione. You know I've liked you ever since the night I stayed out for hours looking for you,"

I smiled at him, taking his hand. He smiled back and squeezed my hand as we continued our journey back to the Goodman's.

We were about to turn round the corner to go out the street that lead to the Goodman's place when someone stepped out of the shadows. Draco quickly let go of my hand when we found Lucius Malfoy, dressed in black; standing in front of us.

He glared at Draco and spoke angrily, "Something you want to tell me, Draco?" he asked, looking livid as he pulled his wand out.

"Yes, Father. I am not on your side. I will not live only to kill others whom I think are as not as good as me as you do," Draco spat back, pulling out his wand.

"Ah yes. Seeing you'd rather be in the company of a Mudblood than my side. You do realise you'll regret this when Lord Voldemort hears about what you've done. After all, you were supposed to join his ranks this summer. You have betrayed him. I dare say that he will not be please," replied Lucius.

"I really don't care what Voldermort think," answered Draco.

Lucius gasped.

"Come on, Hermione," Draco grabbed my hand and started walking again.

Lucius called out spitefully, "Well then, since you have betrayed the Malfoy name. I shall take your Mudblood friend and maybe I'll kill her or maybe I wont."

"Run, Hermione!" Draco yelled, pushing me.

I stumbled and fell, hitting the pavement but I got up quickly, ignoring the pain. I didn't want to run away, leaving Draco at the mercy of his father. I quickly reached for my wand but they had already started throwing curses at each other.

"Damn it Hermione. Run before…" Draco yelled desperately.

I didn't want to run but I did. I ran back to the house and hid in the shadows, waiting for Draco. I sobbed, hoping that Lucius hadn't killed him.

After what felt like hours (it was barely 5 minutes), I got tired of waiting. I ran back towards the direction where they had been. I found them shouting at each other instead of fighting.

"You had better give me the Mudblood or tell me everything they're planning," Lucius threatened his son.

Draco pointed his wand yelled a freezing spell at his father. Lucius fell down on the ground, frozen.

"Quick, before the spell wears off!!" he yelled and we both ran back to the house.

A/N: Hmm I wonder what will happen next?  
Thanks to the following people for reviewing and for all your ideas.  
Annie, Vanessa, Katy, Mell, Marlene, Kayla, Peggy. And my wonderful beta Nisha. Thanks.  
Without you this would be a mess. lol.  
Merry Christmas to you guys because this will probably be the last chapter until after Christmas but maybe not.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I haven't done this yet but it's not mine. Got it. Get it good

A/N: Avadne: Thanks for reviewing. Glad you liked it.

To my regular reviewers: Thank You.

When we were safely back in the house, we stood in the hallway outside our rooms.

Just before I went into my room, I asked Draco, ""Should we tell Snape or Tonks about what happened?"

"Yeah," he replied. "We had better let them know. You do realise that they're gunna let you have a lot less freedom now that they know my dad might try to kidnap you and hurt you, right?" he cautioned.

I sighed with resignation. I had been mulling over that before I had asked him the question but I felt that I'd rather have less freedom than be killed.

"Ah well, we'll tell them when they get back. I'll see you in a few hours," I replied and went into my room, quietly closing the door.

Nadia was fast asleep so I tried to be as quiet as possible while I got ready for bed. It was already 5:30 am so I could only have about three hours to make sure that I would be so that nobody would be suspicious and find out that I had snuck out during the night.

I woke up at around eight in the morning, dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I found everyone at the breakfast table, except Nadia. Apparently she had gone home already. The Goodman's weren't there either as they had gone off to work. Most importantly however, Snape and Tonks were there.

"Morning, Hermione," Tonks greeted me, after passing some toast and jam.

I looked at Draco, trying to get a clue whether he had already talked to them or not. He noticed me looking at him questioningly and gave me a quick nod. Thank god nobody noticed of course. I didn't want a lecture from anyone about us going out and all that.

After breakfast was cleared, Snape, in a bad mood as usual, didn't feel that we should know anything and immediately left the table. Luckily, Tonk's stayed behind to talk to us.

"Look," she said. "Don't worry nothing much is going on. We're just trying out some new spells and curses and charms that are legal to fight back with. Anyways, that is all I can say for now," and she got up and left the kitchen.

I wanted to leave to. I didn't want to hang around here. After all, what was there to do anyway?

"Hey Hermione?" asked Harry, as soon as Ron and Draco had left the table and were out of sight.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"What's going on between you and Malfoy?" he asked.

"Umm, nothing. Why?" I replied. I didn't want Harry to know that I liked Draco and that we were going out. Well, at least I thought we were.

"You two sure seem friendly. That's all," he replied, sounding unconvinced.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah, well. We have to stick together right now. Why hate each other?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right," He replied grudgingly.

I finished my breakfast, told him I'd see him later and left the kitchen.

I was making my way out the back door and someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I shrieked, making a grab for my wand.

"Breaking the rules now, are we?" Draco asked, smirking.

"Um, no. Can't I at least go out in the yard or am I under house arrest too?"

"Yeah well, it would be easy for someone to kidnap you right outside the house," he replied.

I sighed. I did not like not being able to go out and do simple everyday things.

"Come on, we'll go do something," he offered, sensing I wasn't too happy with the new arrangement.

"Well, I was thinking of going over to Nadia's and seeing what she's up to," I said, knowing perfectly he wouldn't want to hang out with two girls. "Of course you could come along and talk about clothes and stuff," I said, grinning evilly.

"Um, pass," Draco replied, looking as if he'd rather sit through a whole week of History of Magic Classes than come along with me.

I put my cloak on and said dramatically, "Well, walk me over to Nadia's in case some tries to kill me, then you can save me!"

I knew I should be taking Lucius's threat seriously but we all have our own way with coping with things and mine was joking about it.

"Ok, I'll walk you over there. I'll come walk you back in an hour," he said.

"An HOUR?!" I wailed, incredulous.

"Ok, ok. A couple of hours then. Just make sure that if Nadia and you decide to go out, leave a note or inform someone or something, ok?" Draco replied.

I nodded grudgingly. I truly felt like screaming but I didn't argue back as we walked towards Nadia's.

When we got to Nadia's, her mum let me in and told me she was up in her room. I ran upstairs and found her writing in her diary. She hit it immediately when she saw me.

"Writing your life story?" I joked.

"Ha-ha As if I have anything exciting to write about," she replied, laughing.

I flopped onto her bed beside her and went on to tell her about what had happened earlier that morning.

"Oh, that's awful! You poor thing. You must be frightened," she exclaimed, hugging me.

"Yeah I am. I don't know what Lucius will do if he kidnaps me. He might keep me alive and torture me or he might even kill me," I replied, realising the possibilities.

I wanted to cry but I wouldn't let myself. There wasn't really a point as nothing had happened yet and it wouldn't if I was careful.

Nadia hopped of the bed and said, "Come, lets do something fun to take your mind off things."

It seemed to me that Nadia always wanted pretend that nothing bad had or could happen and her answer to everything was to go out and do something and at the moment that didn't seem like such a bad idea so I got up and followed her downstairs.

"Mum, Hermione and I are going to do a bit of shopping. See you at 1:30!" she yelled as we made our way out of the house.

"Ok, be careful!" her mum called back.

She took me to wizarding mini mall nearby. It was really cool. There was this store called Cosmic and it sold hip and up-to-date wizarding and even muggle clothes. I ended up buying a shirt that was red when you weren't wearing it but if you put it on, it changes colour according to your moods. I had never seen anything like it before.

Nadia then led me to a another shop nearby.

"Hermione, I'm buying one of these," she announced, walking over to a glass case that was filled with rings that were set with different magical stones.

"Oh no, Nadia. You don't have to…" I started.

"Yes I do. If something happens to you, at least your whereabouts can be traced if you were wearing one of these rings. All someone has to do is say the incantation with your name in it and your location would appear on a piece of parchment," she explained.

I had never read about rings like this before or even seen them in any shop in Diagon Alley.

"They've just been introduced. However, the stones aren't real so they don't cost much. Only four galleons," Nadia explained, as if reading my mind or at least the puzzled expression on my face.

I looked at the glass case and ended up picking a small emerald ring that was surrounded by diamonds. Of course the stones weren't real but at least it looked pretty. Nadia then dragged me to the counter so that she could pay for my ring. I was handed a form with a few questions from the cashier.

"What is this?" I asked Nadia.

"Well you need to fill it up for the ring to work," she explained.

So I took out and quill and set about answering the questions.

Name: Hermione M. Granger

Date of Birth: April 16 1988

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 118 lbs

Hair Colour: Brown

Eye Colour: Brown

I thought the questions were a bit irrelevant but I answered them anyway. I passed the form back to the witch behind the counter. She placed the ring on the form and pointed her wand at it, muttering a spell.

"Lavenalix" She said and the ring glowed with a purple light.

When the light faded, the form rolled itself into a tight roll and she placed it in a drawer and locked it.

"What are you going to do with it?" I asked.

"Keep it safe, my dear. So that no one can open it if you go missing. Only if someone that knows the same spell I just said and it would come to them and show them your whereabouts and anything else important," she explained.

I nodded and put the ring on. Nadia and I thanked her before we left.

Back at Nadia's, Draco was waiting for us.

"Had a good afternoon?" he asked, taking my hand as we walked back to the Goodman's.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I did. How about you?" I asked.

"It was ok. I went and checked out some new brooms, that's about it. Oh and I went and got one of those iced coffees you showed me," he answered

I smiled. "You really like them. don't you," I teased, squeezing his hand.

"Yeah, they're great. Especially when you haven't had much sleep and need caffeine," he replied.

"Well you can always put a spell on your self for energy but I suppose iced coffee is a better option," I said, as we reached the house.

We went in, still holding hands. I had completely forgotten to tell him about the ring and its powers.

We had arrived in America around the beginning of October. Almost every other day, Snape and Tonks had left for meetings and yet we weren't told much about anything that happened at those meetings.

November was now almost over and I still hadn't decided if I'd forgive my mum and dad and go home for Christmas. We were allowed to go home for the holidays, like when we were at Hogwarts. I was still working on some assignments for school when I wasn't spending time with Draco, Harry or Ron or shopping hanging out with Nadia. Harry and Ron had joined a Quiddich team in the wizarding school here. They didn't have to go to the school. However they were allowed to take part in the activities due to the small number of students in New York.

On the morning of November the 27th, I had breakfast and talked to Draco, Ron and Harry. After eating, I was about to go up to my room to work on a paper for History of Magic when an owl tapped on my window. Ron got up and let the owl in and it landed on my plate, dropping a note on my lap. I opened it quickly, thinking it would be marks from school but it turned out to be a note from Nadia.

It read:

Hermione,  
Some of my friends and I are having a little party tonight at around 8:00. Please come if you can.

By the way, it's kind of an all girls thing so I hope you don't mind not bringing you friends.

Nadia

I thought it was slightly odd since Nadia had never singled out my friends and her parties always had a mix of guys and girls. I frowned, wondering how I could get out of the house to the party alone. Nadia knew I wasn't supposed to be going out by myself. I looked out the window and saw that I was snowing heavily so I figured no one would be trying to kill or kidnap me in this kind of weather.

"Who's the owl from?" Ron asked.

"Oh just some marks from a Charms assignment I did," I replied. I hated lying but I couldn't tell them the truth.

I got up, taking the note and went up to my room. I placed the note beside on my desk and started work on the paper for History of Magic.

Later, while still working on the paper, I was interrupted by a knock on my door. I hurriedly pushed the note under a stack of books on my desk and yelled, "Come in!"

The door opened, and Draco entered. "Hi, I just wanted to see if you'd liked to go get some butterbeer later tonight," he said.

I thought frantically for an excuse.

Finally, I said, "I wish I could, but I really do have a lot of work to do."

Draco's face fell and I rushed to say, "I promise you that we'll do something tomorrow,"

He brightened up a bit and answered "Ok, that's fine."

After he left, I sighed. I was getting good at being a little liar and I couldn't say that I liked it.

Around quarter to eight, I got dressed and pulled on my cloak. I snuck quietly downstairs even though I knew everyone was out or busy doing something in their rooms. I checked anyway to make sure the coast was clear before I slipped out the back door. It had finally stopped snowing and the ground was covered with a thick white blanket of snow. I kept looking over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed.

When I finally reached Nadia's, she let me in and we went up to her room where three of her other friends were talking and eating mars bars, chocolate frogs and some of those every flavoured beans that I didn't particularly like. I joined them sat crossed legged on the floor and Nadia introduced me to them. One of Nadia's friends, Nisha started talking to me and asking questions about the wizarding world back home when Nadia left to get some pumpkin juice for us. Another of her friend, Vanessa noticed my ring and asked me where I got it from. I couldn't remember the name of the store and told her to ask Nadia. Vanessa asked Nadia when she got back but Nadia got a kind of weird look on her face and tried to brush the question off.

She replied offhandedly "Oh, we got that form some store over in the many malls we shop,"

She then sat down on her bed and started talking to another friend, Megan about some school dance or something.

_Well, this isn't much of a party._ I though as I answered some questions about life back in England.

Then, Nadia got up and put in a CD of some popular wizarding band her. She waved her wand and her room transformed into a dance floor. We got into the mood, dancing and making up some crazy moves as we went along.

When it got to about ten o'clock, I got ready to leave. The other girls were staying over for a sleepover and as much as I wanted to stay back I knew I couldn't.

"Bye Nisha," I said, getting my cloak from the chair I'd tossed it on.

"Bye, talk to you soon," she replied.

I gave her the Goodman's address and told her to come over sometime. Nadia walked me downstairs and out of the house. She kept on talking as if to keep me from asking why she was following me so closely.

"You know the ring I got you?" she asked.

I stopped walking and answered, "Yeah. What about it?"

"Well. what I didn't tell you is that it means you can be traced anywhere anytime, no matter where you are," she said, not really sounding apologetic.

"What?!" I almost shouted.

Anyone could figure out the spell to locate me. I couldn't believe it. She knew how it important it was for me not to be easily located unless I had gone missing.

Laughing nervously, she said "Oh, there's something else you don't know."

"And what's that?" I snapped, annoyed.

"I'm not on your side. I've always been on the dark lord's side,"

"But, your mum and dad…you're half and half and…" I was sputtering out everything that could dispute what she had just told me, not realising what she had done to me.

"Yeah well, I had my chance and took it. I'm not going to hide out all my life, afraid to be killed when I could be on the dark lord's side," Nadia said, laughing evilly.

_She's insane_. I thought. I just stared disbelievingly at her.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. You and your little Order are the crazy ones!" She shrieked.

I backed away from her, walking as fast as I could. I had to get back to tell everyone what she had done. I tugged on the ring, trying to remove it.

"Losing that ring will not help you," she said, laughing again.

"Why wont it?" I asked, looking around frantically to see if there was anyone else around.

"Well, because it still has the spell on it to trace you since the parchment has all your particulars on it," she said, grinning evilly.

"How could you?!" I shouted at her. "I thought you were my friend and now you're trying to get me killed!"

"Be careful whom you trust, Mudblood," she retorted.

"_You_ have a lot of nerve calling me that. You're one as much as I am even if you are half witch," I shot back.

"Whatever little Granger. You're going to keep your mouth shut about all of this. At least that I know for a fact," she hissed, grabbing my wrist and holding it tight, her nails digging painfully. into my flesh. "You're not going anywhere just yet."

"Let me go!" I yelled, struggling to free myself.

"Aren't we demanding," she sneered. "Well, I'm not letting you go so shut your mouth and do as you're told if you don't want anyone special to you getting killed," she warned me.

I couldn't think. I just wanted to fight back. I used my free hand to pry her vice-like grip on my wrist but she was too strong so I tried kicking her. However, she stepped away just in time.

There was a crack and before I knew it Lucius Malfoy was standing right in from on me. I panicked. I tried to run but Nadia put a freezing spell on me, preventing me from escaping.

"Well don't Nadia. You will be rewarded for you work. The Mudblood is a gold mine. She'll give us useful information about what the muggle-loving Dumbledore and his order of fools have planned. I'm sure she'll talk if she doesn't want Draco or Potter killed. I dare say that whatever killing will be up to the Dark Lord himself. I'm sure he'll be very successful making Miss Granger talk," Lucius Malfoy smirked.

The last thing I remembered was Nadia nodding enthusiastically and the both of them laughing evilly before everything went black.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Now click on that cute little button and review please.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N:** As always, thanks to all reviewers. Thanks especially to Katy for her  
help with this chapter and all of you should check out her story; Forbidden  
Love. It's really cool. Her pen name is FallenFlower, but don't run away  
just yet. Read this story first. This chapter is told in third person.  
Hermione will take over again later.

The next morning, everyone having breakfast when Tonks asked if anyone had  
seen Hermione. The whole table got quiet and then they all answered  
simultaneously.

"Not since lunch yesterday," Harry and Ron had said in unison while Draco  
said, "I talked to her yesterday when she was doing school work."

Draco got up from the table and left the kitchen. Snape didn't seem at all  
bothered and kept on eating. Draco had gone upstairs and knocked on the  
closed door of Hermione's room but there was no answer. He cautiously opened  
the door and looked in. He found Hermione's bed had not been slept in and  
the books she had used yesterday were stacked neatly. Her paper for the  
History of Magic assignment lay untouched beside them. It didn't look as if  
she had run away. He moved aside the books on her desk to see if she had  
left a note behind. He found Nadia's invitation and guessed what had  
happened.

"Tonks, Snape!!" he shouted. getting really worried. How could have Hermione  
leave, knowing something happen to her?

Tonks rushed upstairs. "What is it…" She stopped talking when she gazed  
around the empty room and saw only Draco there.

"Oh my!" she cried, realising what this meant after Draco showed her the  
note from Nadia.

Then she got mad. "This is partly Nadia's fault. She knew Hermione wasn't to  
go out alone."

Snape, who had followed Tonks spoke up, "It's Miss Granger's fault. She, like  
Potter and Weasley just can't obey rules. They think they're…."

Harry and Ron who had also immediately rushed upstairs, looked as if they  
wanted to protest.

"Enough, Snape. This is not helping us," Tonks cut in, annoyed. She quickly  
left the room and returns a few minutes later.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"I sent an owl to Nadia. I want to see her right away," Tonks answered.

Tonks blinked and changed her hair colour to plum. "That look better," she  
said, glancing at a nearby mirror. She was worried if Lucius Malfoy or any  
other death eater had Hermione. She couldn't bear to imagine what they were  
capable of doing.

Minutes later, Nadia arrived. "What's wrong, Tonks?" she asked innocently.

Of course no one could see through her false attitude that she often put on.

"Hermione's missing," Draco spat out before anyone could answer. "And its  
your fault."

Nadia looked down, feigning shame. "I know I had that party and…"

"And you told her to come alone, you twit! Did you think that was safe?!"  
Draco shouted, his face red with fury.

"Draco, please stop shouting at Nadia. We're all annoyed with her too but  
this isn't going to help either," Tonks said exasperatedly. She turned to  
talk to Nadia. "When was the last time you saw her?"

"I saw her last when she left my party," replied Nadia, sitting on the bed  
and looking away so that no one could see she was lying.

Hermione's three friends realised something was amiss by Nadia's actions and  
they all came to a similar conclusion that she wasn't telling the whole  
truth.

"I don't believe you! You know more than you're saying," Harry said angrily.

"I'm telling the truth!" Nadia shouted back, standing up to leave.

"I don't lie," she said firmly and then left.

"Great. You just had to yell at her. We were really going to find a lot  
that way," Tonks said, leaving the room and cursing, "Damn it, that little…"

They didn't hear the rest she said because Snape and her immediately left to  
go one of their meetings. Tonks had already sent an owl to inform  
Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron and Draco just stood there, not saying anything for a few  
minutes.

Finally, Ron said, "We all know Nadia was lying."

"Yeah, but we can't prove it," Harry sighed.

Draco said nothing, looking lost in thought. He was trying to think of how  
to contact his father. He knew an owl would be pointless. However, he had an  
odd feeling that he knew exactly where Hermione was but just having a  
feeling about where she was wasn't good enough. They could do little except  
sit around and wonder what Tonks was doing to find here.

Later that afternoon, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be?" asked Ron.

Harry opened the door cautiously and found a girl about their age standing  
outside in the cold.

"Can I help you?" he asked, motioning her to come inside.

Nisha, Hermione's new friend came in out of the cold.

"I'm Nisha. I met Hermione at Nadia's party last night. Is she here?" she  
asked.

They didn't answer right away, looking uneasily at each other.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Well yeah. We think she's missing," Harry answered.

"Missing? but..." Nisha looked confused. They looked reluctant to tell her  
anything else but she assured them that her mother was part of the Order so  
they filled her in as much as they knew so far.

"Oh my gosh, have you talked to Nadia?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, why?" asked Draco.

"Well then, didn't she tell you about the ring?" she asked, puzzled.

"What ring?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"The ring Nadia got her at the mall. The one that can trace her  
whereabouts," Nisha explained.

"Anywhere?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. They've just been introduced and Nadia bought Hermione one," she  
answered.

Draco realised what would have happened since ring probably had a simple  
trigger spell. His father would have would found it very easy to locate  
Hermione.

"Do you know what the spell is to trace Hermione?" Ron asked hopefully.

"No, I don't," she replied disappointedly. Then she brightened up. "I'll run  
over to the a nearby wizarding mini mall. I think I know which store it came  
from," and she ran out into the falling snow. "Be right back!" she shouted.

The door closed. They boys stood around, feeling slightly better that they  
were getting closer to finding Hermione.

Almost half an hour later. Nisha returned with the spell written on a slip  
of parchment.

"I got it!" she announced. The boys sighed with relief.

"I had to buy a ring to get the spell," she said breathlessly as she  
collapsed on the couch.

She pulled out her wand and said "Lavenalix."

Nothing happened.

"Oh wait, I've got to add her name to it," she said, smacking herself on the  
forehead.

"Lavenalix Hermione Granger," she said and the end of her wand glowed in a  
violet colour.

Then suddenly, a tightly rolled slip of parchment shot of her wand. Draco  
deftly caught it and unrolled it, reading aloud her name and location.

A/N: So evil. I'm so evil that I didn't say where she is. I'll leave you all  
to wonder. Please read and review.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: We're back to Hermione's POV.

I woke up in a room and found myself on a bed with no covers. My arms and legs were tied tightly to the bedposts. I tried to remember where I was and why I was there. It took me a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. I could make out a door across from the bed and to my right; there was a table right next to the bed.

There was this lone window at one end of the room and it was covered with a black sheet. I assumed this was done to keep me from looking out and trying to attract someone's attention. I struggled to remember what had taken place last. I remembered Nadia and I leaving her party and then I started to remember how Nadia told me the truth about which side she was really on and then Lucius Malfoy showing up. I concluded that I must be in Malfoy Manor or...it couldn't possibly be somewhere else.

I replayed what Lucius had said about me having to give information or else Draco would die.

I didn't want either to happen. I did not want to give him any information but I also didn't want Draco to die. If he did, it would be my fault and I could never forgive myself. I started blaming myself for this mess I got myself into but then I realised this could have happened because Nadia could have betrayed us anytime she liked.

I thought frantically for a plan to escape but I couldn't come up with anything. There was nothing I could do tied up like this and I knew I was no match for Lucius even if I could reach my wad that was hidden a pocket in my robes. I turned my left wrist as much as I could to read the time. Luckily the hands on my watch were glow-in-the-dark and it read 3:21 pm but I wasn't sure what day it was or how long I'd been stuck here. I lay there, contemplating of ways to escape or send a message to the Order for help but could come up with nothing.

Sometime later, I heard footsteps and a key turning in the lock. The door swung open and Lucius Malfoy entered. Fear gripped me. I had no way of defence. I could do nothing but take whatever came at me.

"Good, you're finally awake. We can talk now," he said, giving me an icy look.

I kept quiet, too afraid to say anything.

"So, are you ready to let me in on the secrets of the order and tell me?" he sneered.

I finally managed to make myself answer. "No. I'll never help you," I said.

"Really? I thought you'd disagree since you'd want to protect that stupid order or whatever it's called than be on my side. If you just tell me everything, you know you can join the dark side," he replied.

"Never!" I shouted. I knew one thing for sure. I'd never be on his side.

"What makes you think I'll change sides?" I asked.

"Wouldn't you rather save yourself than others?" he sneered.

I could believe someone like him would think of such a thing.

"No, I wouldn't," I replied firmly, feeling nothing but pure anger. I wished desperately I could hex him.

"Well then. If you don't tell me anything. You and my traitorous son will die," he announced, pacing the room. He stopped in front of me.

"Tell me what you know!" He shouted.

I couldn't tell him anything. I wouldn't. There were too many lives at stake.

He might know about the Order but I was pretty sure he didn't know about its whereabouts but I knew Nadia could have easily told him. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him anything and I couldn't let Draco die. I didn't care if I died, as long as the others were saved.

Suddenly, he took a step closer to the bed and drew his wand out.

"Crucio," he said.

Pain took over and I felt as if I was dying. Maybe I was. All I knew that it was worse than any pain I had ever experienced. I refused to scream. I didn't not want to show how much it hurt. I bit down hard on my tongue, tasting blood.

Finally the curse stopped. My whole body ached.

"Well, will you talk now, Mudblood or do you want to go through that pain again?" he sneered.

I didn't answer.

"Fine then. I will leave you to think it over. Consider all that is at stake if you don't comply."

With that, he left and closed the door, locking it behind him.

_What to do?_ I asked myself.

I wriggled around, trying to loosed the rope it didn't work. Then I noticed the rope binding my right hand to bedpost was not as tight as the rest. I managed to wriggle my hand free and got my wand out from the inside of my robes. The other ropes had twisted and dug into my flesh, hurting my hands and legs. I whispered a spell to remove the ropes and they fell away. I had ended up on the edge of the bed from all the twisting and turning that I fell down, hitting my head at the sharp corner of the table. I nearly cried out from the sharp pain of the impact but caught myself quickly. I felt the blood drip from the cut over my tangled hair but I couldn't worry about that now.

I got up, standing for the first time in who knows how long. I reached out to steady myself with the table. For the first minute or so, the room spun around. I felt dizzy from being knocked out for so long. When the feeling finally passed away, I made my way to over to the window and moved the sheet aside. To my relief, the window wasn't barred. I had to find something to break the glass with because it was sealed shut. I didn't know how much time I had but I desperately searched for something to break the glass with. Unfortunately, there was nothing in the bare room. Tears of frustration filled my eyes but I didn't let them fall. I was so close. If only…

The key was turning in the lock. I had one idea and prayed it would work. I wasn't sure if I had enough power to make the curse work but I was willing to try. The door open and before Lucius had a chance to speak, I pointed my wand at his heart and cried "Avada Kedavra!" I put as much force into those two words as I could and I watched him fall to the floor.

I stood, shocked at my own doing. It was what I had meant to do but I didn't think I actually could. I had just killed someone but I knew I wasn't afraid of the consequences as he had taken more lives that I ever would. I went to the door, steeping around the corpse and left the room. I found a staircase leading downstairs and I ran down them to find a door leading outside.

Back at the Goodman's.

Everyone, except Tonks and Snape were in the living room. It had been two days since Hermione had gone missing. They knew where she was but there wasn't a plan yet. One other person was missing from the group. Draco had gotten permission to travel to his parent's home. He didn't call it his home anymore. No one spoke much, except to voice their worries or suggesting an idea to help Hermione.

Tonks then entered the room.

"Look, you all should stop sitting around. We're all worried but what can we do if we just sit here?" she said.

She started giving orders. "Harry, find out if the location of Hermione's whereabouts has changed. Ron, come with me, I need help writing to people to get word out to the order orders. We have to find her," she barked.

Tonks hadn't slept in hours. She had been on her own trying to find Hermione. Snape and the other order members they recruited here were working on attack plans and things like that. She had dark circles under her eyes and her hair lay limply around her face. She brushed ti back as she left her room. She was worried. She knew Hermione would never give out the secrets of the Order out of her own will but if someone put the Imperious Curse on her, she would without consent.

I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh air and started walking.

"Oh my god, Hermione!" someone exclaimed.

I turned around and to my dismay, I saw Draco coming towards me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

At the same time, he asked, "You ok?"

I didn't have time to answer because he pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

I tried to say something.

"I…I killed…," I couldn't say it.

"You killed who?" he asked, pulling away and looking at me.

"Y-your father," I said in a rush, not daring to look at him in the eyes.

"You did?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered.

He hugged me tight.

"Lets get away from here. There's going to be a death eater meeting here in a while and no doubt my so-called father would have told them to kill me." he said.

"Um…How are we getting back?" I asked. "And you haven't told me how you got here."

He laughed. "Ok, ok. I'll tell you everything. First, I got permission form Dumbledore to come here. And secondly, we're going back through a portkey."

I felt so relieved and happy. I knew it wasn't over yet but at least now the Order's secrets were safe and we were both alive. I kissed him quickly and said, "Come on then, lets get back."

The portkey was an ordinary coin and it was a bit hard to get a good hold on for both of us but I knew the portkey had to be something normal and something that wouldn't draw attention so it didn't matter. I felt a jerk in my belly button and before I knew it we were standing outside the house


	13. Chapter 12

_This chapter is proudly written by Avadne and anniePADFOOT, who have temporarily replaced the wonderful Adriane1. Don't worry it's probably just for this chapter and the next. We've followed the plan Adriane1 set for us. _

_Sorry about the whole difference thing. Adriane1's writing style is totally different to Avadne's, and Avadne's is different still to anniePADFOOT's, so it's all mixed. We tried… so please don't throw tomatoes at us…_

_That being said, you all better review and tell us how we did. Personally, I, anniePADFOOT, am pessimistically convinced that this is a disaster…so prove us wrong and review._

**Chapter 12**

Hermione's POV

I was quite shaken up after the whole 'killing Lucius Malfoy' thing, but Draco assured me I'd be fine, and we portkey-ed back to our residence just to have some down time. I wasn't really willing to go and find new people to recruit at the moment… since the Nadia disaster, it hadn't been faring too well.

Christmas was nearing at an alarming rate and even though I would have liked to spend it with Draco and my friends, I knew I had made some earlier promises that got in the way of that. So I searched for Tonks, and found her a few minutes later.

"Tonks, do you think, you know, with Christmas coming up and all..." I was eager to get home for Christmas, actually.

I wasn't pleased with my parents, even if they had apologies and all… and of course, Hanna would be there. But I had promised Hale I would come back, even if for one night, so I figured I might as well.

"I think I know where you're getting at, Hermione; you guys are all free to go home for the holidays. Am I right?" Tonks tapped her nose intuitively and I smiled and nodded.

"Here's the Portkey; to activate it, just touch it while saying where you want to get to. You can leave whenever you want, just let us know. And try to stay in contact, even a brief letter every 2 days or something, just to let us know you're ok," Tonks explained, handing me an innocent looking candy wrapper.

I took it gratefully and told Tonks about my plan to leave, when, where, what and all that and assured her I'd write.

Then, I met up with Harry and Ron to find out what they were doing for the holidays; it turned out they had talked to Tonks too, and were both going back to the Burrow. They invited me to come too, but I told them I already had plans.

They were leaving later that day, and both handed me a present each, which I thankfully took and promised to open them later.

I had gotten them presents too and raced back to my room to get them. Harry opened his to find a Foe Glass; I figured that he'd be into dark detectors like Moody had, and he already had a sneakoscope.

Harry thanked me numerous times before I got to give Ron his present; a brand new pair of Quidditch gloves, which he seemed very happy with. Then we hugged each other good bye and left.

There were only 2 days until Christmas, so I planned carefully; I'd spent the rest of today with Draco and tomorrow, get to my real house and see mum and dad… and unfortunately, Hanna too.

I easily found Draco in his room, apparently brooding.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hi… come in. Take a seat," he offered.

"Do you know what you're doing for Christmas?" I asked.

I felt a twinge of guilt, because it was me that took his father away. Christmas was a family holiday after all…

"I was originally going to stay here; hell would freeze over before I spent quality time with my father," Draco began.

This eased my guilt slightly, but only slightly.

"But now I'm going home to mother… I'm going to spy on her for the Order; she knows father is dead, but she doesn't know I've switched sides. I'll snoop around a bit, see if maybe she could be persuaded to change sides," Draco finished.

"Oh. That's good; do you think she'll do it?" I asked, genuinely curious.

I didn't know much about Narcissa Malfoy. The only encounter we had was at the Quidditch World Cup in 4th year and I distinctly remember she had a haughty expression, as if thinking,_ what possessed me to mingle with these people_. But that's about it.

"I'm leaving tonight at midnight; it will be the easiest time to sneak in. But I wanted to give you your gift first," Draco announced.

I could feel myself blushing.

"Wait, me first," I had, of course, gotten Draco a present.

I handed the small package silently to Draco and watched as he unwrapped it and observed it carefully. It was a leather cord pendant with a dragon's tooth at the end of it.

"It's a dragon's tooth; I thought it would be appropriate, considering your name and all…" I trailed off hesitantly.

Draco was the star constellation, the Dragon, so I thought it quite fitting. I had gotten the pendant at the shop Nadia took me to; I shuddered at the memory of my ex-friend.

Draco was beaming at me however.

"It's great, thanks Hermione," he placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before handing me a roughly wrapped package.

I took it and carefully opened it to find inside, a small, round mirror with a wooden frame.

"I've got one like it too; if you ever need to talk to me, just say my name while looking at your reflection," Draco explained.

I immediately wanted to test this, of course, so I took the mirror and held it up to my face, staring at the reflection.

"Draco Malfoy."

Draco's reflection appeared instead of mine, and there was a smug smirk on his face.

"Cool, isn't it?"

--


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13** is proudly written by Avadne and anniePADFOOT, who have temporarily replaced the wonderful Adriane1. Don't worry it's probably just for the previous chapter and this one. We've followed the plan Adriane1 set for us. _

_Sorry about the whole difference thing. Adriane1's writing style is totally different to Avadne's, and Avadne's is different still to anniePADFOOT's, so it's all mixed. We tried… so please don't throw tomatoes at us…_

_That being said, you all better review and tell us how we did. Personally, I, anniePADFOOT, am pessimistically convinced that this is a disaster…so prove us wrong and review._

**Chapter 13**

Hermione's POV

It was time for me to go home, to my original home, and see my family. Draco and I had said our goodbyes after we exchanged presents, and I touched the mirror he gave me in my pocket comfortingly. Taking a deep breath, I knew what I had to do to activate the Portkey candy wrapper.

"The Granger residence," I announced clearly, touching the wrapper gently.

A tug at my navel later, I was standing outside the door of my parents' house.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked three times steadily. I could make out the footsteps and someone fiddling with the lock before the door was opened.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hanna sneered.

Unfortunately, it had been her to answer the door, which just made my sour mood even sourer.

"I'm coming inside to my _house_," I snapped back, shoving past her, annoyed.

"Aunt Helen," Hanna called out in a sickly sweet voice. "We have a… uh, _visitor_."

Her voice was thick with disdain, giving my parents the expression that I was some unwanted person of the street or something.

It took effort not to strangle her then and there.

My mum and dad both emerged from the kitchen and looked at me speechlessly for a second, clearly not expecting this. Then my mum burst into action.

"Hermione, we're sorry about the summer… we want to make it up to you though, and we'd love it if you stayed here," my mother began.

I could see Hanna's furious scowl and was tempted to accept the invitation if only to make her even angrier, but decided against it.

"Please, Hermione… it was hard, with Hanna's mum dying and your changes…" my dad added.

I didn't really want to be here; they had hurt me a lot, but I decided to give them a shot.

"Sure mum, dad," I purposely left Hannah's name out of this. "We are family after all."

I didn't see why I couldn't have _some_ fun.

The next few days were spent with a distinct festive season attitude, and although I didn't feel totally comfortable, I knew mum and dad were doing their best. Hanna, however, was a totally different story. She was slowly but surely ruining my home life.

Mum and dad unfortunately, still viewed her as the perfect little angel, and she took every opportunity to rub it into my face that _she_ was the daughter of the family know. I was just some reject.

Before I knew it, it was Christmas day and we were opening presents. I had gotten mum and dad ordinary muggle items from America as souvenirs, I thought they could appreciate. Unsurprisingly, Hanna and I didn't exchange gifts; as if I'd spend money on her.

"We have a special present for you, Hermione," dad began, nodding to mum.

She disappeared into her room, coming back a second later with a cage. Inside, was an owl. I shrieked in delight, having wanted one of these for ages. Crookshanks was great, but he couldn't carry messages.

"She's beautiful," I breathed.

Hanna scowled jealously, but mum and dad beamed.

"What are you going to name her?" mum asked gently.

I thought about this for a second before responding.

"Lilu."

Stroking the newly named Lilu for a few seconds, her fine caramel coloured feathers with streaks of black, I came to my senses. Immediately finding a scarp of parchment and a quill, I quickly scribbled a note to Tonks.

_Tonks,_

_It's Hermione; the owl is Lilu, a present from my parents. Anyway, just checking in, hope you had a good Christmas._

_Love, _

_Hermione_

Attaching the note to Lilu's leg, I had doubts about whether Lilu would know where Tonks is, but her inquisitive eyes told me she wouldn't have a problem. I knew Tonks was also in England for Christmas, giving the rest of the Order an update in physical form, not just by letters.

Hanna was now whining about how _tried_ she was, while sending me hateful looks. Mum and dad suggested we go to bed, so I took Lilu up to my room and fell into a gentle sleep.

The next day, I did something uncharacteristic for me; I slept in, until almost mid-day. Realizing the time, I almost cursed out loud; I was due at Hale's in only an hour.

Getting ready at a record speed, I was ready to go to Hale's, amazingly enough, on time. Mum and dad offered to drive me, but Hale's place wasn't very far, so I insisted I'd walk.

"Mum, dad! I'm going to Hale's for the night," I yelled from the front door.

I had told them about going to Hale's as I had promised earlier this morning, and although they didn't like her, they couldn't stop me either.

"Good, don't come back; it would be best if you stayed away from us and with that… that… _juvenile delinquent_," Hanna said dramatically as mum and dad waved me off.

"Oh shut up, Hanna," I groaned, slamming the door in her annoying face.

I could hear her still protesting from behind the door, but steadily ignored it as well as I could.

I walked to Hale's house, and she greeted me with surprising friendliness. I got my stuff out and all that, then we just sat down and caught up on old times and what had been going on recently. I told her about Draco, she told me about this guy she met, Slate.

I was spending the night at her house after all, and it was about 9; I was wondering what Hale had planned, and was about to find out.

"Hey, Herm, what do you think of going to Moonlit," Hale asked.

Moonlit was one of the numerous clubs Hale and Hermione had partied at over the summer.

"I don't know, Hale…" Hermione trailed off hesitantly.

"Come on, Herm! What happened, you were wild and fun," Hale begged.

"I've just got a bit of a bad feeling, is all," Hermione answered, placing a hand over her churning stomach.

"It's nothing, now get your ass changed and ready, we're leaving in 20 minutes," Hale yelled, already out of the room. I sighed and gave up, tugging out some of Hale's clothes; I knew mine weren't exactly _acceptable_ for a club, besides, I hadn't really had time to pack.

I was in the process of adding my jewelry, which mainly consisted of metal rings and funky pendants that I had taken a liking to when an owl flew in. Hale had come into the room as well and was watching it with curiosity.

The owl dropped a letter at me before flying off. I read it quickly and immediately, I felt my knees give way.

"What's wrong, Herm?" Hale asked at once, a hint of concern entering her voice.

"They're… they're… _dead_," I managed to spit out.

Hale instantly grabbed the letter and read it through. "Dear Ms. Granger, _blah, blah, blah,_ we're sorry to inform you, _blah, blah, blah_, we understand that Miss Helen Granger and Mr. Menelaus Granger we're your parents, as Hanna, _blah, blah, blah_,_ have been found **dead?**_ Oh god."

"I've got to go see them," without even thinking about it, I took off at top speed; mum and dad's house wasn't very far and I would run it all the way if I had to.

"Uh, Herm? Motorbike over here," Hale reminded.

I would have smacked myself for the stupidity, but felt too numb; hopping onto the back of Hale's motorbike, we sped off to my parents' house and got there much faster than we would have, running.

The Dark Mark was there.

My parents were dead. I assumed Hanna was too, but I wasn't willing to enter the ruins and check. Sure, I had hated Hanna with a passion, but did I really want her _dead_?

--


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: Hi, I'm back. Huge thanks to Annie PadFoot and Avadne. You wrote those two chapters better than I would have :). Annie and Ava both have fics posted here, so check them out. Now on with the sorry. Sorry for the penname change. I just cant seem to find the one I like, and I just want to clear something up. Adriane isn't my real name. I hate my real name and I just happened to think that Adriane was kind of pretty. Long A/N but here's chapter 15.

I turned away from the ruined house. Even thought I had been hurt by mum and dad, I just couldn't stop crying. If only I weren't a witch, then maybe this would have never happened.

Hale and I went back to her house. I went over to my trunk and pulled out the mirror Draco had given me. I looked into it and said brokenly, "Draco…"

Seconds later, I saw his face in the glass.

"Hermione…what's wrong?" he asked, looking worried.

I started crying again and told him what had happened.

"Oh Hermione, I'm so sorry. Stay where you are. I'll contact Tonks and the other." He said and then his face disappeared

I knew he refrained from saying that I was an orphan now and had no where to go because he knew I didn't need to hear it. I collapsed onto my bed, knowing there was nothing else I could do but wait. Hale came it with tea and some toast.

"Hermione, come on. You need something to eat or drink at least," she pleaded, looking worried.

I had assumed she had left and gone to the MoonLit Club but surprisingly she had put someone else's welfare before hers. I forced myself to drink some tea and nibbled on some toast. It seemed good enough for her because she left the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to me.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm really sorry about what has happened," said Hail.

I only managed to nod in response.

A few minutes later, Lilu flew through the window. I then remembered that I was expecting a reply from Tonks. I picked up the letter that the owl had dropped on my bed and began to read it.

Dear Hermione,

We're so sorry about what has happened. Draco and you and the others are to come to Grimmauld Place. I will send you a portkey as son as I can.

I know this is not what you want to thin about, but now that you're parentless and you have turned sixteen, you are allowed to be on your own and be free to do what you wish in the wizarding world.

Love,

Tonks.

I folded the letter and told Hale what the plan was.

"Promise we'll keep in touch?" she asked sadly.

I hugged her tight. "You know I will. Remember to write back," I said and got up and packed my trunk as I waited for the portkey.

Not much later an owl with a small box tied to it's let flew in. I opened the box and found another candy wrapper.

"Twelve Grimmauld Place." I said clearly and seconds later I had fallen onto the bed in the room I had used during the summer of fourth year when we'd stayed here.

I got up quickly and left the room. I soon found Tonks in the kitchen with some other order members.

"Hermione, I need to talk to you," she announced.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well…." She trailed off.

"Well what?"

"Voldermort is planning an attack soon. We're doing everything we can but we just don't know how good is our chance of winning," she replied finally.

I felt like screaming. With all that has happened and not the prospect of war, life just couldn't get any better.

"Good night, Tonks" I said, heading back to my room.

I was just about to enter my room when I bumped into Draco who was just coming out of his room.

"Hermione!" he exclaimed. "How are you?" he asked, looking worried.

"I don't know," I replied sadly.

To be honest, I suddenly felt like going to a rave, but I knew that wasn't the right way to get out of everything that I was going through right now.

"Did Tonks tell you about the war?" I asked

"Yeah," He replied.

He pulled me closer and kissed my hair. I wanted to stay in that position forever. It seemed so safe to be in his arms. After while, I finally pulled away and went back to my room.

The following two weeks were filled with planning. There were less secret meetings since all of use knew what was going on and there really wasn't much to keep from us.

One morning, during breakfast, Tonks, Snape and the others informed Harry, Ron and Draco that they would be coming along with them.

"Where?" I asked.

"Hush, Hermione," Tonks snapped.

I felt confused. Why couldn't they tell me? After all, they had stopped keeping everything a secret.

I glared at her. "You're talking about my friend here. I have every right to know!!" I shouted and left the table, running up to my room. What if something happened to them? How would I be able to help then?

"Hermione! Hermione..!" Tonks called as I ran up the stairs.

She had followed me up. "I'm sorry I treated you like that it's just ..." she started.

"It's just you don't think I can take the fact that none or not all of them will return is that it?" I cut in.

"Yes." she said looking away. "It's hard for all of us. We never expected the trip to New York to turn out like this. It was supposed to be a treat for you top students to see life in another wizarding world, and to help the order," she explained.

"When are they leaving?" I asked shakily.

"In about an hour," she replied.

I went back downstairs and found them. I didn't really know what to say.

"Good luck," I said softly.

They brought me into a group hug. "Don't worry, Hermione. We'll win," said Harry.

"I hope so," I replied. I pulled out of their embrace and went off to find Draco.

I walked into his room and found him reading a Defence Against The Dark Arts guide. I sat down quietly beside him. He looked up from his frantic reading and hugged me.

"Oh, Hermione. Don't look so worried. We'll be ok…"

"How do you know it'll be ok?!" I nearly yelled.

"You're right; I don't know that it'll all be ok, but…" He dropped the book, looking down.

I clung to him, shaking. I had lost my mum and dad and if I lost my best friends and Draco I just didn't know how I would come.

Just then, a scream shattered the silence. I almost fell off the bed.

We both quickly got up and went to see what happened. I was just about to run downstairs when Draco pulled me back.

"Wait. If anything happens…I just want you to know I love you," he said, kissing me.

We then quickly raced downstairs to see what had happened. The front door had been blasted away and there was furniture strewn over everywhere.

My hearted pounded. I knew before I reached the screams what had happened. Death eaters had attacked us.

I turned to find Draco but he wasn't anywhere in sight.


	16. Author's Note

Ok, to all my readers and reviewers, thanks so much for your support and for reading. I really wanted to finish this fic but ran out of ideas, I'm just really blocked and have been on ideas for this fic, honestly I don't like the plot anymore. But if anyone has any ideas email me or if you want to write a finishing chapter let me know. My email address is on my bio. Sorry about this.  
Sierra


	17. Chapter 15

A/N Ok I'm not sure how good this chapter will be but I'm trying to wrap up the story before book six comes out, which will be this Saturday so go buy it! Hope you like the way this goes, and by the way I may be changing my pen name.

Hermione looked around the room for Draco but didn't see him, but the room had gone suddenly dark, the candles that had lit it minutes before had gone out.  
"Draco?" Hermione called shakily, pulling her robes tighter around her since the fire in the room had also gone out because before the attack they were all heading for bed. She was making her way to the room's door by following the wall when bright light flashed on and someone grabbed her.  
"Don't scream." A deadly cold voice said in her ear as a cold hand was clamped over her mouth. She squirmed but stopped when she was thrown to the floor and the door to the now brightly lit room slammed shut, she heard the locks click into place after the person that had grabbed her whispered a locking charm.   
"Stand up." The masked death eater ordered. Hermione was now really scared she trembled as she finally stood in front of the now unmasked death eater, and, had to bite back a scream as she looked into the hard cold eyes, of Voldemort. Downstairs she heard bangs, shouts and other sounds she didn't want to know the cause of.  
"You killed one of my most valued death eaters!" Voldemort shrieked at her. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited to find out what was going to happen, she pulled her wand from her pocket, no way wasn't she going to fight for her life.  
"That and the fact that your a mud blood is why your either going to die or join me." Voldemort hissed a truly horrible look taking on his face. Hermione's blood went cold, join him or die? She didn't want either.  
"Well what it will be!" He shouted advancing wand out.  
"I won't join you!" Hermione found her voice and shouted this. Voldemort laughed a high cold laugh.  
"Well, you won't be dying but killing." He said and before she could re act he pointed his wand and said.  
"Mpirius!" Hermione felt totally out of control now she felt as if she were in a sort of daze. The room spun wildly because she was being turned by a spell to face the one she would kill unknowingly, another curse had been put on her to erase her memory of what she was about to do, but only that memory she'd remember everything else when the curse wore off. She was faced with draco who was under the same freezing spell his father had used on her.  
"Kill him." A low voice hissed from behind her.  
"Do it." Voldemort said harshly. Just do it, a voice in Hermione's mind whispered softly. She bent to pick up her wand she'd dropped when the curses had hit her. She lifted it and pointed at her friend and the one she loved.  
"Avada Kedavra!" She cried then slowly she fell into blackness. When she woke she was alone with the lifeless body of Draco. She sat up her head pounding with an awful head ache. She looked to her left where his body lay and she screamed pulling herself to her feet she ran for the door the realization of what she'd done dawning on her. Teres poured from her eyes and she kept saying over and over..  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't do it willingly!" She stumbled down the stairs still shaky from the past events. Downstairs was wreckage over turned furniture broken glass and to her shock no bodies. But she only wanted to find someone and tell them what had happened, but would anyone believe her? She Saw the front door was wide open and ran through it, tripping on the top steps and falling down two more ripping her robes, and getting a few scratches but she didn't care, getting up she searched outside and found everyone, well not everyone. Most of the Weasley's had made it out ok but Ginny and Fred had miner injuries but were at St. Mungo's  
"Hermione!" Harry, and Mrs Weasley cried happy to see her. She didn't ask what had happened she was still crying and shaking badly.  
"Hermione what happened to you?" Ron asked, taking her arm and leading her to a place to sit.  
"Voldemort.. Grabbed me.. And.." She stopped talking and sobbed loudly.  
"And what?" Harry asked.  
"He made me pick, die or join him!" She cried.  
"And then what?" Mrs Weesley prodded.  
"I told him I wouldn't join him and he, he, said well your not toeing to die but kill!" She tried to calm down to tell the last and worst part.  
"He put me under the imperious curse and I killed Draco." She said in a rush. Silence followed this.  
"I didn't do it willingly honest!" She cried imploring them to believe her.  
"I know you wouldn't do something like that." Harry said quietly. She stopped crying and was so grateful someone believed in her innocence. Mrs Weasley tried to comfort Hermione and said.  
"It's alright we're leaving this place soon, we're waiting on A port key back to Hog Warts, just remember you did nothing wrong." Hermione fell into unconchessness then.


	18. Chapter 16

People were gathered around the bed in the hospital wing where Hermione's sleeping form lay. Madam Pomfrey hadn't been pleased about all the people being there but Dumbledore had said it was ok, so Ron, Harry, and a few other friends were there. It was now the day after the attack and the horror Hermione had been through.  
"Dad's going to be home soon." Ginny commented, she had been treated and was now home. No one said anything to these words. Five other death eaters had followed Voldemort to Grimauld place but not his best death eaters; they weren't strong and were easily fought off. Voldemort seemed to be losing his touch, and his followers, a lot of things had happened while they were in New York.  
Voldemort was still powerful but his followers were dying off being killed by orders, or being put in Azkaban. Hermione opened her dark brown eyes and looked around the room, not knowing where she was right away.  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked unsure of how her friend would react after just waking from sleeping since she'd passed out the night before, well she'd been woken long enough to be given dreamless sleep potion.  
"Hi." Hermione said in a weak voice.  
"She should eat something." Ron said getting up to tell madam Pomfrey she was awake.  
Hermione sat up taking in the room and her friend's.  
"You're still talking to me after what I did?" She asked not keeping her surprise off her face.   
"Don't be silly of course we are!" Harry and Ginny said at the same time. Hermione gave them a grateful smile, but it was gone as soon as it had come. The memory of what had happened coming back. She fought back teres, crying was no good; it wouldn't bring the dead back. Madam Pomfrey bustled in with a tray of food. On it was a pitcher of pumpkin juice, two sandwiches and a piece of treacle tart. Not really feeling up to it but knowing she should Hermione took a bite of a sandwich, it was like a piece of lead on her tongue, but she managed to get it down. Would she ever get over this feeling that she was a heartless evil murderer? She knew she'd been under a curse and couldn't have done anything to stop what she'd been forced to do but still... Her thoughts were interrupted.  
"Miss Granger the head master wishes to speak with you after you eat." Madam Pomfrey said as she left. Hermione forced down a few more bites and drank some pumpkin juice. After she was done her friends told her they'd see her later and left, a few minutes later Dumbledore entered.  
"Well you're finally awake." He said sitting in one of the chairs across from her bed. She just nodded feeling not very talkative mostly she wanted to be alone right now.  
"I know right now you're blaming yourself for what happened?" He asked.  
"Isn't it?" She countered, not sounding sarcastic.  
"No, for years Voldemort has manipulated people using the imperious curse and many other curses, and they like you were helpless to stop what they were forced to do. She didn't say anything, it would probably take a while for her to stop thinking somehow some way she could have stopped herself.  
"I'm mostly here about your schooling, it is nearly the end of the year, well half over to be exact, and I think you could take the end of year tests and pass." He said  
"No I'll finish up with the others." Hermione replied.  
"Alright, we just thought maybe you'd like some time to deal with things." With that he stood to go,  
"One thing." Hermione said quickly.  
"Would you please tell the others I'll see them later, I need sometime to..." She broke off, to what? Think, dwell on the past tragedy that she had had no way of changing? Dumbledore simply nodded and left. She lay back wanting to cry, to through something anything but let what was on her mind be thought of. But she had no choice, but to think about it, what bothered her most is what if Draco died thinking she killed him of her own accord. She bit her lower lip hard to keep it from quivering, and closed her eyes tight to hold back the water fall of teres that had threatened. She new she had to go on, she couldn't just quit on life although at this time she felt she wasn't worthy of living. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a piece of parchment and began writing the lyrics to an Avril Lavigne song she loved but now could fully understand. It was a song by a muggle singer but she still was a muggle born and still had friends that were muggles there fore listened to there music, a tear slipped from her eye and plopped on the paper. She picked up a quill and a bottle of ink, and writing across the top. I'm so sorry and below,  
For Draco.  
I miss you.

I miss you, miss you so bad, I don't forget you, oh it's so sad. I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly. The day you slipt away, was the day I found it wont be the same. No no, I didn't get around kissing you goodbye on the hand. I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't. I hope you can hear me, because I remember it clearly, the day you slipt away. Was the day I found it won't be the same. I've had my wake up, wont you wake up I keep asking why? And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it, it happened you passed by. Now your gone, there you go, somewhere I can't bring you back. Now your gone, there you go, somewhere you're not coming back. The day you slipt away, was the day I found it wont be the same. No.  
I miss you.  
She lay down the quill, it wasn't quite the right song for what had happened but it would do,. She lay the parchment on the bed side table and fell back to sleep. More of the sleep dreamless potion had been in her pumpkin, since they all knew she wouldn't take it willingly but sleep was good for her right now. She'd move on and she did, two weeks later she was back in classes with the rest of the school putting what had happened behind her, but that doesn't mean Draco was forgotten by her completely.

A/N Well that's the end I don't think Twisted Angel really is a good title but I haven't got another one so oh well. Please review.


End file.
